


Room by the Hour

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anxiety Disorder, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Depression, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Mental Stability, F/M, Fluffy start, Friendship, Healing, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexuality, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of order storytelling, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Stalking, Sugar Daddy, Tension, Therapy, dark themes, everyone is horrible, no beta we die like men, personal trainer gladio, psychologists ignis, stripper noct, stripper prompto, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: First three chapter go into present day Gladnoct and their current healthy relationship.Afterwards the story slides into the before when they were very different and destructive in their own right.This story will focus on the grit of life and moves to the more uplifting aspects as they heal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **-Gladnoct Week 2017-**  
>  **Chapter One: Size Difference (Day One/Simple)**  
>  Chapter Two: "Princess" (Day Four/Simple)  
> Chapter Three: Authority Kink & Gladio likes to lift Noctis (Day Six/Simple & Situational)  
> Chapter Four & On: The past (Non-Gladnoct week chapters)  
> 

Noctis had always knowingly known there was a difference between them. They had diverse backgrounds for starters, along with varying views, opinions, and thoughts. They were the epitome of opposites, but today was the first time he had really noticed that there was a drastic variance in their statures. 

A size difference between them and it was making him feel flustered to say the least. It was dumb to be turned on by that fact, but it was happening. Noctis grimaced as he rubbed at the back of his neck and waited outside of the gym for Gladio.

Today had started weirdly enough for him, he was up before noon and actually feeling rested for once, a rarity for him since he usually rested irregularly. Last night had went well at Insomnia his job, no bad customers or creepers, he went home to eat leftovers and then crashed out. Waking up before lunchtime was a feat, he got up and cleaned himself up, getting dressed for the day like a functioning adult. He knew Gladio was at work already and he’d thought about surprising him. Knowing the older man like to take lunchbreaks around the afternoon, he wanted to join him for once. 

A surprise visit was in order.

When he arrived, he found the man barking orders at his clients as they tried to sprint with weights (heavy ones from the look of it) dragging behind them as they slowly moved. Their legs stressed with grimaces painting faces as they attempted to cross the room in a ‘sprint’, yet the group was sluggish as if in water. Noct felt exhausted just watching and he sneered, feeling bad for the group.

“Dig deep and move your asses!” Gladiolus barked and Noct felt his cheeks flush at the growl that was caught in that graveled voice. His deep blue eyes finally landed on his boyfriend and he blinked, before nibbling his lip as his arousal deepened. 

Was Gladio always that huge? The man easily towered over the others and it didn’t help his clothing left nothing to the imagination.

He wore black athletic leggings that accentuated thick calves and shapely thighs, he looked to be poured into those pants and he turned, Noct gasped. The other’s ass was incredible in the leggings, perfectly framed and sculpted, round and firm. He swallowed hoping to rid the dryness that suddenly made home in his throat, then Gladiolus’ arms were ridiculous looking. They were bare, showing his intricate tattoo as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, he wore a sleeveless black hoodie and he appeared damp as if he was sweating even though he stood stationary. His tattooed arms glistened with moisture as he could see each definition and pronunciation in those limbs. 

“Don’t you stop! Keep pushing or I’ll have you do two sets of thirty jump burpees!” It made sense that Gladio could easily toss him around if he wanted, a thought that sometimes escaped him when he was being a holy terror.

He was a sight to say the least and Noctis felt a sudden desire bubble up, he panted and flushed. Gladio looked huge, not only was he muscular, but his height. In that moment Noctis realized that he must look so-so tiny when standing next to him as his lover was easily almost a foot taller than him and almost three times as wide.

In these moments, he felt weak-kneed seeing Gladio in his work attire and in addition he wore his hair in a messy man bun with wisps of loose strands of hair falling around his scruffy face. Not to mention Noct always loved a sweaty Gladio. He worried his lip, chewing on it like it was bubble gum as he peered in the window, eventually, the object of his attention turned, blinked in mild surprise and uncrossed his corded arms as he began to come towards the entrance of the gym, noticing his boyfriend standing outside. 

“Keep going!” He called as he zeroed in on Noctis, the harshness now toned down.

Noct blinked looking away, trying to appear like he hadn’t been watching his lover in personal trainer mode. When the door opened the stripper began to fidget as he was caught and fixed with a questioning look. “Hey.” He greeted curtly.

“Hey yourself,” Gladio welcomed in his own way. Fully coming out of the doorway he stood before Noctis and the smaller man gave him a quick once over before shyly averting his eyes. “I’m surprised to see ya here and especially up before noon. What do I owe this occasion?” He smirked as he crossed his solid arms once again.

“Lunch –. I wanted to have lunch with you – that is if you’re not too busy. So, are ya available for food?” He purred as he grinned trying to hide his newly discovered desires, loving how petite he felt compared to his lover. 

“I ain’t busy after this, we can have a long lunch. Is there anything you’re craving since you’re the pickiest of eaters?”

“Well,” he paused thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin and hummed. “How ‘bout Pho?”

“Sure, I’ll eat anything unlike you.” Gladio earned an eye roll as he snorted playfully, reaching out ruffling his boyfriend’s wild nest of ebony locks. His hand was instantly shoved away as that dark blue stare fixed him with a glare. “C’mon tiny, wait in my office while I finish up my boot camp.” He waved for the other to follow. 

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

Luckily, Noct didn’t have to wait long as Gladio came into his office, thirty minutes later and thankfully still wearing his workout garb. The squeak of his sneakers along with the knock of his fist on the doorframe alerted Noctis to his presence. He looked up from his phone and tucked it into his back pocket. “I was texting Prom,” he supplied automatically which the tall man didn’t react to which eased the sudden bloom of anxiety in Noctis. 

It was an old habit that he was working on and with Ignis’ help he’d get over it in time. He could now understand the importance of therapy. 

Noctis stood up, coming around and joining his partner. Tossing one of his arms around, the personal trainer drew the stripper into his side as he began to lead him out. “You’re in luck today,” Gladio finally spoke, but thought better than to acknowledge the texting comment. “I actually drove for once,” he informed. 

“Oh, that’s surprising. Your uzhe is walking around everywhere and not driving. I always wondered why you have a vehicle in the first place and never use it.”

“Sometimes I feel lazy, maybe you’re rubbing off on me prince charmless.”

Noct shrugged and smirked as they went out back, going to Gladio’s jeep. “Maybe, you could use a little lazy every once in a while.”

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

Lunch had come and went, it was an enjoyable outing and once both of their bellies were full they left. The couple had headed over to Gladio’s apartment to walk his bullmastiff, Bukeda. It was a quick walk around the block for the giant dog’s relief. Coming back into the apartment Noctis continued to notice the definite differences between them physically.

How had he never noticed before, was he that messed up before things had calm considerably for them? He was certain of it, never had he thought he’d settle down and actually be comfortable enough to be with someone in a relationship. It had been so long since he could trust anyone outside of close friends and the fact they were both seeking help for their issues together and separately was what really helped solidify them as a couple. 

God bless Ignis.

Pushing aside his analyzation of himself, Noct found himself plopping down on the couch as he had his hands in his jacket pockets. Gladio sat down next to him, his large hand landing on his boyfriend’s thigh, the sheer size of it made him blink and blush. Reaching shyly his hand rested on top of it and he felt his face heat further. Then slowly his fingers threaded, his hand was two times smaller than Gladiolus’.

Noct still found it weird now that they were established in their relationship that he became coy at times, before feelings were involved he wasn’t bashful, but rash and daring, almost to the point of putting himself in danger. He was much more damaged back then and so was Gladio. He let out a sigh and deflating in posture a bit.

“What is it?” The deep voice rumbled beside him. 

“I –,” he couldn’t find the words and he searched for a moment. “I was thinking about before we got help,” he confessed and it was quiet.

The long haired man sighed and blue eyes looked up to him. He met the gaze head on. “We weren’t at our best back then. We had a lot of issues and are still sorting through our skeletons.”

“I know,” came the hasty reply. “I was just thinking about how – ugh – how fluster I get sometimes around you when back then I wasn’t.” It was still a struggle for him to express himself sometimes.

“Oh! Gotcha.” A hand came to his face cupping it and Noct was guided to look up again. “I kinda like when you get bashful, it’s cute – in an awkward kinda way.” He teased, but before the younger man could protest he was nuzzled, nose pressing against his cheek before he was kissed, disarming him and keeping the stripper quiet.

Noctis was a sucker when Gladio kissed him, the man was blessed with skill and the softest of lips, full yet commanding.

He let out a soft sigh as he felt his face cupped in both huge hands and his own rested on broad shoulders. He made a small noise, opening his mouth as he felt a tongue slip in and he moved closer. The world melted away, as he was pulled closer and suddenly found his way into Gladio’s lap, jacket removed off him and tossed into the abyss of the room. He gasped, pressing flushed as he felt those kissing lips trail down and latch onto his throat. He felt one hand cup the other side as it granted the personal trainer further access and he moaned, baring his slender neck.

“What about work?” Noctis asked as he could feel the warmth bloom within him. He didn’t want to get too far gone only to not alleviate any arousal. It would be a pain in the ass to deal with blue balls.

Pulling back those amber eyes looked up and a flat look was issued. “I got time, ya got somewhere else to be Noct?” He smirked, showing teeth as he cupped that face again and sapphire eyes met his, a thumb brushing his smooth cheek. 

Gladio was issued a shake of the head and a soft “no,” from Noctis. 

“Good,” he growled as he wrapped Noct up into his arms, moving the smaller body to lay down, he was above and between those legs. He leaned down and loomed. “I wanna touch you. May I?”

Another nod was issued and he smiled as a blush bloomed on that pale skin. It was a sight, finding the other adorable, leaning down he readied to kiss those pale pink lips and he could see those eyes focus on him.

Before those lips met Noct’s, he felt like the ex-marine wide frame blotted out the ceiling above. If he didn’t know Gladio the way he knew him, he’d think he was menacing and someone not to mess with due to his hulking size. Instead he found enjoyment that his whole body was swallowed up below as he was engulfed like a surfer trying to catch waves. He let his arms wrapping around as he tilted his head up, their lips meeting in a gentle mesh. It started chaste, soft contact, growing to damp open mouth kisses with the grizzle from Gladio’s face scratching into Noct’s own. 

He didn’t mind or rather enjoyed the bristle of hair, the beard against his face was a nice sensation. He moaned, hands gripping into that sleeveless hoodie, tracing that wide back feeling the muscles there. His mouth was overwhelmed, those full lips opened, following suit as he felt a tongue glide in to trace the contours of his mouth. He made another pleased noise.

Their hips began to rut against each other and it made Noctis break the kiss as he tipped his head back and hummed his pleasures. He could feel their clothed cocks slotted together as they moved against one another. The darker haired man was more vocal, moaning softly and making breathy pants as his face flushed a pinkish-red as it highlighted his pale skin. Gladio smiled, continued rocking with his boyfriend as he found him breathtaking in the throes. Face pinched as he gasped and let out shaky moans.

Pushing himself up a bit, he sat on his knees and kept their fronts flushed. His hands began to work even as Noctis whined below and writhed on the couch. It was adorable to see him so needy from a few kisses and he couldn’t deny he wasn’t wanton in his own right. They couldn’t have sex, but they could mess around, Gladio had enough time for that before going back to work. 

His hands busied, opening Noct’s jeans and fishing out his cock, pulling the ridged material down his hips. The tip was already glistening and flushed prettily as it stood proudly, giving needy throbs as if asking for attention. “Someone is eager,” he teased lightly, earning him a growl in response.

“Shut it, you’re no better.” The smaller of the two sat up and reached his hands out cupping the firmness in Gladio’s leggings. “Fuck you’re huge,” it almost sounded like a reprimand, but Gladio knew better than most as he could identify and read between the lines. 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He snorted, receiving a squeezing twist from Noctis’ hand as he groaned and licked his lips. “Well are you going to do me the honors and pull me out?”

Noct gave a chuckle as he smirked. “I guess I could, it would probably feel good coming out of those compression pants.” His two hands gave another stroke before pulling at the stretchy material and eased them down to his thighs, he was issued a grunt of appreciation. Gladio’s dick was thick and large, he could see the veins running the length of it and how it had a slight red tint to the olive color of skin growing more agitated as it got to the cockhead. 

“Lay back,” Noctis was shoved his backside meeting the cushions of the couch as Gladio crawled over. The other moved, slotting them together as his large hand took hold of both their cocks, pressing flushed and giving a tight grip. Noct moaned as he felt his member’s flagging state cease. That palm began to stroke, working them both in his fist, down and upward strokes, alternating the pressure of the squeezes. 

Noct let a hand come up to his mouth, trying to muffle his moans as he was quickly being drawn into the sensation of having his dick stroked along with Gladio’s. He cracked his blue eyes open and bit his lip as he almost groaned at the sight. His boyfriend’s behemoth cock had a good three inches (or more) on him and he felt excitement spike in him, biting his lip.

“Like whatcha see? Uhn I know I do,” Gladio eyes were fixed on Noct’s face like always. He continued to move his arm, not stopping the rhythm. He could feel them beginning to weep with each slide of the hand.

“Nn I guess – it would look better if we were lubed up. It would feel better too.” He fought showing how good it actually felt as he delivered a cheeky smirk.

“You’re a brat,” the older of the two growled out playfully. 

“Gladio –, you love me for it,” he taunted breathily. 

“I guess I do,” he confessed softly before he leaned down, pressing lips against Noct’s own, he quickly opened his mouth, lavishing that mouth. He kissed unhurriedly, lazily as he controlled the pace of the kiss and knew that when their mouths came together like this and wasn’t relenting, it usually riled Noctis up. He continued to kiss the other, feeling hands fly up and tangled into his bun. He could feel it loosen and he groaned as he was drawn closer in desperation.

Gladiolus’ hand sped up and he could feel the wetness spreading, he made sure to gather with each upward stroke of his palm and fingers. Coating them in their precome made their cocks grow slick, adding to the couple’s enjoyment and he could tell from the strangle sounds emitted from his lover that he loved it while they continued to make out. 

Noctis was losing himself in the feel of the caress of their mouths and frottage, he was quickly growing towards an orgasm and he couldn’t fight it with Gladiolus kissing him in such a way. The man’s skillful lips stole his wits (and stamina) away. Making out always got him excited and heated. Kissing nonstop while getting pleased was an added bonus, but overwhelming him as well.

Noct’s mind would become foggy, only able to concentrate on the sensations with acute focus. He sighed into the kiss as he felt his bottom lip suckled, he whined as he continued to thrust his hips, working a frantic pace into that fist. He broke the kiss with a throaty grunt, but not before he felt Gladio’s teeth sink into his bottom lip with a sensual pinch.

He leaned his head back, his hands twisting into that long dark brown hair as he messed it up and making those long strands tumble down. He was panting audibly, the air between them was growing damp with warmth and his skin was heated all over, it was the beginnings of sweat. Noct worried his lip before he hissed and bared his teeth as an extremely strong sensation struck him. The stripper was growing closer, his arousal about to crest and he could tell that Gladio knew, that massive hand sped up to a blur. 

“Gladio – gonna,” he swallowed as his mouth fell open and his eyes were shiny as he was fighting back his orgasm in that moment. “Gonna cum,” he warned, and he hissed once again as he squeezed his deep blue eyes closed. He thrashed, fingers fisted into that sleeveless hoodie the other wore.

He felt a nip at his chin and then those lips were at his temple. “Do it for me, can’t wait to see you cum.” He murmured, voice sounding octaves deeper, the gravel making him sound dangerously sexy even as he was flowering kisses over flushed flaxen skin.

It was the acknowledgement that Noct needed and he sighed, letting his mind focus on that hand as he rolled his hips as he met each downward stroke. He could even feel the pulse of Gladio’s length next to his own and he thought about how much bigger he was overall, his body and cock, what it felt like when it was in him. His hips fucked harder as he whimpered at the thought, feeling a phantom pleasure strike his body like lighting.

Those thoughts were what pushed him over the invisible edge, Noctis sucked in a breath between his teeth as he bared them, face in a deep grimace as he came roughly. “Gla –,” he couldn’t even finish chocking out the name as he felt the feeling tremor through. Making him go taut as was straight and stiff. Abruptly, he jerked as he felt each pulse leave him in squirting jets of white, trying desperately to breathe even as he stuttered out his throaty whine. Noct sighed as his lungs worked overtime trying to recover, he panted noisily as he dimly realized that his cock was released, softening against his thigh as Gladio continued to palm himself with quick swipes.

Blue eyes blinked and then he sleepily watched as Gladiolus’ own release tore through him as he jerked above, shaking as he tried to hold himself up as he shot messily over Noct’s already ruined shirt. He tried to quiet his own groans and grunts as he rode out his own orgasm behind bitten lips. 

When the bigger man came to, he blinked then smiled languidly as he sluggishly collapsed and careful of his weight before he rolled them over. Gladio was below and Noct on top. “Wanna power nap before we gotta get ready to head out?” His voice was thick sounding to his own ears, his mouth felt heavy and coated.

Noct blinked as he didn’t mind the cooling wetness on his shirt as his thoughts began to space out. He remembered his boyfriend still had the rest of his shift. “Yeah, a nap sounds great.”

“Rest your eyes and I’ll wake you in a bit.” Gladio’s voice hummed with afterglow, the sated timbre of his voice eased Noctis as he grew drowsier. 

He could feel the heaviness of his eyelids. The smaller man nuzzled his head into a strong cushy pec and closed his eyes, loving how his behemoth boyfriend enveloped him in comfort and warmth. “Thanks – big guy,” he brokenly whispered sleepily as he was dragged under the call of slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! ε=ε=┏( >_<)┛
> 
> My mistakes are my own, will correct later...
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **-Gladnoct Week 2017-**  
>  Chapter One: Size Difference (Day One/Simple)  
>  **Chapter Two: "Princess" (Day Four/Simple)**  
>  Chapter Three: Authority Kink & Gladio likes to lift Noctis (Day Six/Simple & Situational)  
> Chapter Four & On: The past (Non-Gladnoct week chapters)

In all his life he never thought he’d wind up in a place like this, he was accosted by atmosphere, sounds and the sight of the con-goers as he blinked, mouth dropping open as a scantily clad cosplayer sauntered by as they were in character (he assumed) teasing and flirting. Gladio had never been exposed to such and he felt the three-day wrist band was more like a shackle of commitment than anything else. 

He had never thought he would be part of a _nerd_ convention, never in a million years. Well Ignis had always encouraged him to try new things and seek out Noct’s interest, but never had he considered his boyfriend being this dorky.

If anything, he was a lowkey fanboy. He expected shit like this from Prompto, but not Noctis.

Gladio checked his watch again, sighing, he had left the Altissian hotel the Leville about forty minutes ago. He was instructed to go ahead by his two companions. He had checked in at the convention and gotten the wristband and that had taken some time. He hoped to hell they still weren’t at the Leville. 

“Hi, can we take a picture with you?” He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to be looking down at a bikini clad girl, she was bright and bubbly, but he had no clue who the hell she was supposed to be.

He nodded slowly at her. “Uh – yeah – sure,” he answered brokenly as he was utterly confused. 

Unexpectedly, she turned and waved, a gaggle of girls came bouncing over to him and he was surrounded. He looked to every angle of himself and noted he was completely outnumbered. “Can you kneel and smile for the camera?” The girl from before asked and he grunted as he gave a nod. Gladiolus took a knee and they moved in closer, some resting hands on his shoulder as they crowded his space.

Some other passerbyer had been wrangled into taking photos for them before they all gave thanks in unison, voices harmonized in chipper tones. Gladio mumbled a welcome before he waved, the group of women giggled as they scurried away.

“Doesn’t he look like a real version of Shio Sakaki from Kenichi?” One of the girls mumbled with a tilt to her voice.

“Yeah he –,” they fell out of earshot and he scratched his head as he was left alone with his own devices once more. 

The solitude didn’t last long as another tap was felt on his shoulder and he turned, he assumed it would be another bus load of girls, but it was Noct and Prom, decked out in their respective costumes. He didn’t get to see them before he left as Noct had scurried over to Prompto’s room to get ready. When Gladio was on his way out he had checked to see if they were ready to depart, they weren’t. So, he was instructed to come to the con and wait for them. Here they were finally in full on character.

His amber eyes took in Prompto first, he wore aqua color tunic with brown belts crisscrossing with white legging and brown calf high boots. There were white patterns drawn near the neckline and he wore long white sleeves with mismatching armguards. Gladio studied him and the gears began to turn as partial recognition dawned. “You’re that dude from those Zelda games, right?” He asked, and he was rewarded with a dizzying nod.

“Sure am,” he said excitedly only to clamp his hands over his mouth as if he made a mistake. “Oops, not supposed to talk. Link doesn’t speak.”

“Oh,” his thick brows raised in surprise as he knew that Prompto would fail to stay in character if said character was a mute. He chuckled and shook his head before his eyes landed on his boyfriend. He blinked, doing a double-take, the get up Noct wore made his mouth fall open. First thing he noticed was the amount of skin showing, it shouldn't surprise him as Noct's profession was stripping. 

His eyes ate up those creamy legs on display, wrapped up in knee high sandals that accented the power in his legs. Then those flawless legs fed into those black booty shorts he wore, Gladio’s gaze continued to move slowly upwards, Noct wore a sleeveless maroon v-neck tunic that billowed around his center and a loose thick golden belt sat angled on his hips. He had a necklace with a large green stone and bangles and bracelets adorning his bare arms. He carried two daggers in hand.

The most surprising aspect was the blonde wig and the golden contacts he wore. It made Gladio’s pulse speed up and his heart thunder, Noct stared at him openly and flushed, looking away as Gladio’s eyes continued to rake over him. 

The dolled up version before him was too much to take in.

Prompto stepped between the dating couple and waved his hands above his head, he knocked the older man out of his trance and now gained his attention. The freckled blonde pointed to the double doors that con-goers were pouring into the room where the main event was held. 

“Ah, you wanna head in?”

Confirming the question with a nod, issuing a smile before he playfully bumped Noct with an elbow and wagging an eyebrow, he began to march as the couple was slow to follow behind. The larger man hummed in thought before he spoke. “You look nice,” he started which made Noct’s cheeks flush deeper. Before he could add a well-placed ‘thanks’ Gladio ruined the compliment he just gave. “Princess? You are a Princess right? Like a warrior one?”

“Hell no!” Noct pulled away from his side as they entered the large stadium sized room. “I’m Toby from King’s Knight. Y’know the thief?!” He sheathed his prop daggers and glared, arms crossing as he pouted. 

“The thief dresses like that?” 

“Duh! Do you even play the same game as Prom and me?” His contact colored eyes were flat along with his expression. 

“It’s pixelated! How the hell am I supposed to know that he wears hot pants?!” He groused back as Noct bristled further and his looked darken. 

Prompto blinked owlishly at the two before letting out a tired sigh, he knew the duo could be hot and cold sometimes, but right now wasn’t the time, he turned away with a roll of his eyes. 

“I knew I should’ve cosplayed as 5-star Toby,” he mumbled angrily as he glared up at Gladio. He marched away and reached out, taking hold of his best friend’s shoulder and guided him towards the first booth to scope it out. He outright ignored his boyfriend as he checked out the artist booth, looking at the different fanworks. 

The other scratched at his half ponytail as he made an exasperated sound, looking confused and annoyed. He wanted to ask if there was a variance between the different levels for Toby, but thought better of it as Noct was pissy now. Did the character’s dress alter as they gained experience? Hell if he realized the changes in appearance, whenever he played he’d only cared about experience points and kicking ass. Not what his avatar looked like, beside he had only been playing for about a year (give or take). His eyes caught Prompto’s, the other seemed to read what he was thinking, he tugged wordlessly at his pants.

Gladio stared at him before, connecting the dots and nodding. 5-star Toby wore pants, he smirked and tipped his head in thanks as he knew Prompto didn’t want to get involved with one of their squabbles which was wise. They slowly began to take in the sights –.

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

From there the morning continued on, Gladio trudge behind the two as they went from booth to booth and paused when they wanted to take pictures with someone or vise-versa. Gladio was always designated camera man, using Prompto’s fancy camera to snap the shots. It was entertaining to watch the people, but then they paused in the festivities to partake in food. 

“May I have two cheeseburgers, medium fries, cheese pizza, grilled chicken salad and three medium fountain drinks,” Prompto order breaking character for now as he ordered from the food stand, they were now in the makeshift food court. Noct and Gladio had occupied a four-top table.

Resting an elbow on the table, Gladio pressed his cheek to a fist as he stared at his boyfriend. It had been almost three hours of silent treatment and he wasn’t new to this. A norm that happened quite regularly, typically he would take it in stride or be annoyed, right now was one of those rare instances, he thought it was funny and cute. He wanted to annoy Noct, tease him till he grew flustered.

A large grin reached from ear to ear. “Hey Princess,” he called and that made Noct’s eyes roll towards him, blank expression transforming to wariness. 

“I’m not a princess, I’m a thief,” he corrected coolly.

“Yeah I know,” he offered as the smirk remained on his face. “Y’know I call you Princess from time to time and this was before the outfit.”

“Yeah and –,” he frowned, voice not giving way to Gladio’s playful tone. He sighed rolling his golden eyes. “You usually call me that shitty name when you say I’m acting like a diva.” 

“Go on.” Gladio used his other hand to prompt Noctis with a revolve of the hand.

Again those eyes rolled at him and a growl was emitted. “Also you do it to be a jackass just cuz you think it’s funny or some shit.” The stripper crossed his arms and leaned on his elbows as he fixed the other with a look. 

“I also think it makes a great pet name as well.” 

“Ugh! Seriously?”

Gladio laughed and it was infectious as much as Noctis hated it, but slowly he cracked a tiny smile made home on his face. 

“I still hate it.”

“Which is worse, Princess or Prince Charmless?”

“They’re both terrible if you ask me.” 

Grinning, Gladio leaned closer. “I did ask which is worse. Which is the lesser of two evils?” His mouth split further as he showed his teeth, amusement bleeding through.

Uncrossing his arms he laid his hands on the table as he continued to lean forward, the space between them was small as they looked at each other dead on. “Guh – damn I don’t know, let me think.” He thinned his pale pink lips as he pondered on this and a moment passed between them before he exasperated and made a sound of displeasure. “I can’t decide, they’re both bad. Seriously.” Again his boyfriend laughed as he leaned back in his chair and Noct pouted, cheeks puffing up cutely.

“Heyaz looks like you two made up,” Prompto appeared carrying a large tray of food. He placed it down between both and began to divvy out the orders. “Two cheeseburgers with fries and a coke for Gladdy.” He put said food in front of the other and then the pizza before his bestie. “Cheesy pizza for you,” he smirked. “With a DP of course,” he sat down and slid the salad in front of himself with his sprite as he began to chomp into it.

“Thanks Prom,” Noct smiled. 

“Yeah, thanks!” Gladio gave a raise of his cup.

“Heh, no problem guys.” Prompto smiled shyly.

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

After their lunch, it was back to the main floor for about an hour. They went down the artist alley as they circled the ones to revisit later in their con guide, they then walked the merchant booths and picked up swag here and there before moving on. They came to celebrity areas see who was signing autographs, they ogled from afar before checking out the guide again and glancing at the time on their phones.

“Prom you wanna go to this video game storyboard speaker class?” His question was responded to with an enthusiastic nod as Prompto beamed. “Okay after that what do you wanna do?” 

The freckled blonde let his oceanic blue eyes scan the small booklet as he read over the various presentations, panels and classes that they offered. Gladio stood above the two, his chin perched at the crown of Noct’s blonde wig as he looked on with mild interest. He scanned the pages, it was all greek to him as he had no clue what most of it meant.

He questioned why he came, but the smiling face of Noctis was worth it, a gentle reminder. His boyfriend was adorable when he was geeking out and letting loose, totally in his element. It was good to see him having so much fun, the most fun he had ever seen the younger man have. Also, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the sway of those hips and the bounce of that bubble butt, he tried to keep his eyes upwards, but they would always drift back down. 

It was entrancing watching the sway of his backside, Gladio found himself entertained until they began to go into the small conference rooms for the talks and/or presentations that’s when the boredom set in. Both blondes watched with zeroed-in attention, Prompto was recording what was said as Noct leaned forward, hands cupping the lip of the table as it was a barrier between his body and the surface.

With both so absorbed it gave Gladio a chance to admire his in-costume lover, he leaned in unconsciously and nuzzled him with his nose before pressing a kiss to the wig he wore. He got a sound of annoyance before a hand tried to shoo him away, he chuckled and thought it was cute. Those honeyed eyes glared at him for a second before he was engrossed once more.

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

“That line is too damn long,” Noctis whined as he danced from foot to foot. 

“Prom is there another bathroom?” Gladio asked as he loomed over the elven blonde as he hurriedly opened the guidebook and began to check the map. He nodded and looked up.

“Uh yeah – sorry I gotta break character. Being silent all day is too ambitious.” He sighed as he began to point. “Go to the second floor and it’ll be the westside.” He directed.

“Do you need to go?” 

“Nope! I’m good,” he waved them on. “I’ll be in artist alley and then I’m going to that cosplay tipster swap,” he winked and smiled as he began to walk away. “Don’t fall in and the swap starts in like thirty minutes.”

Noct waved and began to speed walk with Gladio close on his heels. “Damn gotta go,” he groaned as he weaved through people. It was packed, but as they kept moving getting to the stairs and climbing them they cleared the throng of con-goers. It didn’t take them long as they began to head towards the westside of the second floor. The personal trainer could see the strain on his boyfriends face it was almost comical. The crowds were thinning out now.

Nearing the bathroom, they slowed seeing it was roped off. It was quiet and desolate, the soft whine he heard from Noctis spurred him on. Taking that hand in his he guided him forward and unhooked the rope for a moment, so they could pass into the off-limits section. He clicked it back in place before escorting the other into the quiet and very clean unused bathroom.

Noct made a beeline into the closest stall, shutting and locking the door behind him to relief himself in privacy. Gladio decide now would be the best time to do the same. 

Both emerged around the same time going to the sinks to wash up. Drying his hands Noctis tossed the paper in the trash, ready to venture back out into the convention, a hand took hold of his arm and he paused looking up. “What’s up?” He asked with a slight head tilt.

He was drawn into a hug and a slight chuckle from Gladio. “I’m glad you’re not sore at me anymore. I thought you’d be pissed at me the whole time.”

“Maybe I should have stayed mad at you.” Arms came around Gladiolus’ center as he was embraced back. 

“C’mon princess,” he teased as those eyes sharpened and glared upwards.

“See – that’s the kind of shit that makes me mad,” Noct frowned as he felt a kiss planted on his forehead. Gladio paying him little mind with his annoyance. 

“I like how feisty you get,” he teased, seeing the building protest in those eyes and before words could be spat at him he pressed a chaste kiss to those fleshy lips, silencing him. He made sure to let his lips linger before breaking the kiss and accessing the damage done. 

Noctis was rosined, lips pursed slightly still, and his eyes half massed as he seemed not all there. Gladio admired his handy work before feeling the need to cup his face, angling his head slightly as began to press kisses to that pale slender throat, a sigh was heard, and the slighter body pressed closer.

He mouthed over that neck, tasting and laving the skin as he drank in his boyfriend and how his breathing suddenly changed. He began to nip and maneuvered the smaller body to face the counter, that bubbled butt now pressing to his front. His mouth continued to trail up and down that neck as he rolled his hips pressing his hardness into that pert backside.

“Uhn what are you doing?”

“Trying to make you feel good that’s all.” His hands trailed down, resting on those slim hips as he began to roll his erection more, grinding as he smirked into the mirror, catching eyes with Noct. 

“Uh huh,” he breathed as he was flushed a deeper color of red. “Says the guy with a boner poking my ass.”

“You love it princess,” he nipped an ear before kissing behind it. “How about we go into a stall and have some fun?” 

Noctis thought it over, his face flamed and his eyes twinkled with desire, biting his lip. “Yeah,” he murmured throatily as he began to guide Gladio into the biggest stall, hand in hand as he pushed it open. Once behind the door, locking it with a slide, he felt hands instantly on him. He could feel the zipper tugged down of his short shorts and then tugged off with a shake, shoved down around his thighs. A large hand wrapped around his cock and began to stroke the half hard length and Noct moaned as he braced the wall, sighing. 

Gladio used his free hand to wrangle his own dick out and pressed close as he fed his cock between those thighs. A gasp sounded from his boyfriend and he grinned. “Seeing your ass in those shorts has been driving me crazy all day. Now I want to worship it with my hands.”

Noct moaned softly as he pressed his legs together as tightly as he could and gasped as he saw Gladio’s cock peaking out from under his balls. He gasped, clasping a hand over his mouth as he arched his backside out and curved his back. Gladio followed the move, pressing his broad chest to his body. Lips were pressing at the nape of his neck, flowering kisses as he bit his lip, whimpering softly as he felt the first thrusts, those large callused hands landing on his ass as it began to knead and grope, parting and pulling before squishing them together.

Sounds left him, echoing off the restroom walls. Noctis tried to choke back those sounds as he didn’t want to get loud. He bit his lip, as his brows forked, and his eyes squeezed shut, struggling with himself. His hand came down, wrapping around his cock as he felt Gladio’s own sliding in and out between his thighs, he could feel the occasional brush of his balls, but it wasn’t enough stimulation.

He tipped his head back, eyes parting, finding those lips and kissing the personal trainer as his blonde wig went askew, but he didn’t care. Noct opened his mouth, tongue glided in as he tried to devour the other. The prickle of bristle from Gladiolus’ beard was always welcomed and a comforting sensation, it was something he had grown used to. He reached a hand back, fisting some of those loose strands as he took a fistful and tugged. 

Gladio’s pace sped up, the stripper knew it wouldn't be long as they needed to get off and meet Prompto.

He’d concentrated on the pleasure and those strong gropes on his ass, as that big dick continued to move. The kiss broke and Noct bayed loudly as he was quickly approaching orgasm. “Gladio cum with me – uhn please cum,” he begged as he watched that drooling tip peak from his balls, stroking himself in a faster rhythm. “Close – gonna cum,” he warned.

“Do it for me baby,” Gladio encouraged as his own whispered betrayed how close he was. 

Noct came with a trilling gasp as he arched onto his toes before curling in, hand clutching the wall. He felt each pulse strike through him, making his sandal clad toes bunch as he flushed from head to toe. 

Gladio followed soon after and groaned, mouth pressed into the small shoulder as he grunted and jerked against that body –.

Slowly after a moment or two they began to situate until they heard a flush of a stall from one of the neighboring stalls opened. Running water was heard next as the person washed up. They froze, how long had this mystery person been in the bathroom and oh shit! Were they heard? They had to have been heard!! The person took a couple of steps and began to dry their hands with paper towels, the dispenser and crinkle of paper deafening.

“Hey! You guys done yet?” The recognizable voice of Prompto filled the restroom, utter relief came to the couple’s face. “I’m ready to go to that cosplay workshop, y’all ready?”

“Yeah, be out in a minute, right Princess?” Noct answered Gladio with an elbow to the ribs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! ε=ε=┏( >_<)┛
> 
> My mistakes are my own, will correct later...
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **-Gladnoct Week 2017-**  
>  Chapter One: Size Difference (Day One/Simple)  
> Chapter Two: "Princess" (Day Four/Simple)  
>  **Chapter Three: Authority Kink & Gladio likes to lift Noctis (Day Six/Simple & Situational)**  
> Chapter Four & On: The past (Non-Gladnoct week chapters)

A slight mishap occurred, he wished he hadn’t let Noctis out of his sight for so long.

The park was still brightly lit and weather warm, green grass swaying and a gentle breeze ruffling their hair as they walked Gladiolus’ dog Bukeda. They were letting the pet get some exercise and a moment to relief himself before going out for the evening. Gladio walked over and left his boyfriend to stand on the sidewalk, the bullmastiff sniffed the various areas in the grass before finding a spot to scent. The trainer zone out waiting for Bukeda to finish as he thought about how much fun he would have meeting up with Ignis and his fiancé, Nyx.

It would be an enjoyable evening.

Hearing the jingle of his dog’s collar as Bukeda shook his fur out, Gladio smiled as the dog scuffed at the ground with its back feet before stepping away. Lowering he began to do his civic duty as owner and clean up behind his canine. He worked quickly, thankful a trashcan was nearby. Tossing it in he turned to go join Noctis, but his amber eyes landed on his boyfriend who was at the bottom of the hilltop, his eyes narrowed, and he felt his instinct to protect and shield come in as Noctis was crowded by some guy.

He swelled marching towards the stripper as he closed the distance between the twosome –.

Noctis had been approached and could feel the newcomer staring at him, he chose to ignore, watching Gladio instead from the bottom of the hill. A gentle feeling settled in his heart watching his boyfriend with Bukeda. At first, he ignored the person who was standing near him, but it didn’t last as the person looming in his peripheral vision, flanking his right.

Turning slowly his eyes landed on the man, initially he felt like he should know him, but it wasn’t clicking. Then when his face lit up in happiness Noctis recognized that derpy face and he froze, sapphire eyes widening, he couldn’t move. Memories began to surface, his lungs stuttered followed by small panicked breaths. 

He remembered all of them. All his Johns (Gladio included) and he began to feel something he hadn’t felt in some time. 

Anxiety.

The memories of his whoring were vivid, he could smell the faded stench of smoke, the stale scratchy sheets, the countless dicks he had taken and the room by the hour he would use to make extra gil after a night of stripping. 

Noctis began to shake as he began to chew his lips, kneading the tender flesh between teeth as he didn’t know what to do. Feeling the slip of his mind, he began to go numb and blank, being this way was putting a wall up. A forgotten defense he used to employ before he would spread himself for a stranger. 

He felt that arm around him, suddenly, looping, pulling him in to the side of the John and began to be guided, taking slow steps. “I hadn’t seen you in forever King. Never thought I’d see you again, how about we go back to the Crown City motel,” there was ringing in his ears and any other words said by the humanized turtle didn’t reach him. 

A shout left him as he shoved the other away and backtracked, he could see a snarl on that face forming and in his catatonic mind he saw honeyed eyes and deep reddish hair. In this nameless man he saw Ardyn, he felt tears welling up and before he could feel the apology leave him he was yanked back and behind, shielded. 

Seeing the wide back soften the panic and blocked him from the man, he hadn’t been triggered in so long. He let out a breath, hands shaking as he reached out taking hold of Gladio’s shirt, knuckles turning white as he gripped the cloth tightly, this was his life line, helping him steady his fraying nerves. He tried to slow his breathing down, he even heard Bukeda growled at one of his former clientele. He felt sick, legs wobbling as he shook, body wanting to shut down and reserve the little power he had left. Seeing this person had brought back the flood of things he was still working with Ignis on. 

The thought of Ardyn haunted him, fresh suppressed memories now at the forefront of his mind as he recalled it all clearly.

It felt like nothing had changed. No progress made from his therapy sessions.

Heated words were exchanged between Gladio and the John, he couldn’t make out any of it, all their curses and threats sounded like garbled noise, static was on repeat in his ears. “Get the fuck outta here, before I beat your tubby ass to death!!!”

 _John_ eventually left, tail tucking between his legs as Gladiolus was easily a mountain of a man. Once gone and out of sight, his boyfriend turned cupping his tear streaked face, making him look up. 

“Noct look at me,” he commanded and those storm-blue orbs slowly focused. “Look at me,” he said softer this time as he made sure to control his breathing. “Follow my breathing, okay?” The ex-marine received a single nod and he gave a small smile. “Breathe in one-two-three –. Hold for ten. Then out one-two-three,” he instructed as they inhaled together, held the breath for a ten count before exhaling as slowly as they could. His hands cupped those cheeks as his fiery amber eyes held Noctis.

Bukeda whined, concern as he stayed neared the stripper. The couple continued this for a good handful of minutes. When Noct sighed collectively, head dipping as he touched his chin to his chest he made a soft sound. “S-sorry,” he stuttered.

“Nope, don’t be. C’mere,” he pulled him close, enveloping him in his warmth as he knew Noct relished in closeness. “I should be apologizing.”

“No need – you didn’t know one of my old - _Johns_ \- would show up. You couldn’t have predicted that.” His words sounded slow, like they were syrupy on his tongue, heavy and foreign. 

“Still,” he began only to feel that face nuzzle into his chest, pausing his words.

“Home,” came the mumbled reply. “Take me home.”

“Alright,” he sighed. His arms unwrapped Noctis from his makeshift shell and began to lead him, his hand took his. Only two steps and Noct almost buckled. Gladio stopped, turning and took hold of his boyfriend, guiding him closer before gathering him up as he began to carry him. He knew something was unquestionably wrong, for one, Noct didn’t protest being lifted. Instead he went limp, head resting on a shoulder and arms wrapped slackly around the neck and legs curled around his torso. 

Typically, he’d carry Noctis around to annoy him, lifting him up when he was distracted only to be shoved and yelled at. Gladio would either carry him like this, grope him as he protested and rioted in his arms. His other favorite was princess style which would humiliate Noct and lastly, he loved sling the other over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He’d do this as if he was a brutish barbarian and toss Noct onto something soft before fleeing with a snicker. 

This time wasn’t for fun. This was out of necessity, for Noctis’ benefit. 

Gladio carried him back as he remained boneless, bobbling with each step and jostle as he walked the several blocks back to the apartment. He got strange looks, but paid no mind, knowing his boyfriend was unaware of the stares as his face stayed nested into the side of his neck. Bukeda kept stride, but he’d whine on occasion as if concerned for Noctis.

In no time, arriving back to Gladio’s. He went straight to the bedroom and sat Noct down, he began to work his boots off and they fell in heavy clunks as he then laid him down, swaddling him quickly. The other remained unresponsive as he was cocooned in blankets. “Babe, I’m going to call Iggy. Okay?” 

He got a small barely there nod, which was somewhat of a good sign. It eased his worry with the nonverbal reponse. Stepping out of the room he hit Ignis’ contact button, his smartphone dialed instantly, and he waited as the phone rang once then twice before the click over sounded, the therapist answered. “ _Greetings Gladio, what happened?_ ” The brunette asked as Gladio only sent him text messages and called when something bad happen.

“Noct ran into one of his old clients.”

“ _Drat –, is he catatonic?_ ” 

“Kinda – he’s responding, but not really saying anything. What should I do, I’ve never seen him this bad.” Gladio paced the living room, tucking a strand of long hair behind his ear.

“ _Be near him and talk softly to him, do those breathing exercises I’ve taught you. If he needs you near, you stay near. If he requests anything of you, you do it, unless it’s something dangerous. Should I come over? Nyx will understand if you need me._ ” The concern was evident in Ignis’ voice, Gladio could picture the troubled expression he would wear and the fact that tonight was supposed to be a double date with a nice dinner were now out the window.

“No, we’re good. I’ll keep you posted and let you know if he gets worse. Go enjoy some alone time with Nyx and have a glass of wine for us.” 

A sigh sounded as if in resignation. “ _Alright –, but if he worsens please, please let me know. I shall be there immediately._ ” He could hear the promise in that tone.

“Thanks Iggy, talk to you later.” With that he ended the call. Gladio ventured to the kitchen first before going back to the bedroom, he made a glass of water for Noct, entering the bedroom he surveyed. He saw Bukeda resting on the floor on the same side, where Noct rested. The large golden-brown head picked up and glanced at him before resting on his crossed legs. “Hey, I’m back.”

Noct’s head picked up and he already looked better, his skin gained some of his pigment back and his eyes looked livelier than before. “Welcome back,” he said softly, he wormed his way to sitting up, but he was still a tangle of blankets as his face was the only part of him that was visible. It was strange to see his whole face without his hair obscuring it, he really was pretty. He would never say it aloud as he knew Noctis hated hearing it, more so than being called princess or prince charmless. “Did you tell Specs I’m not up for dinner tonight –, sorry about that.”

Settling on the bed, he set the glass down on the wooden nightstand and gave a small smile. “Don’t concern yourself with that. We’re good and he’s fine, I told him to go have dinner without us.” Reaching out he pulled the mass of blankets that made up his boyfriend closer, slotting that body to his side. He felt movement and arms broke from the blankets as he was embraced. His other arm came around, hugging that body that much closer. “I got you some water –. How are you holding up?”

“Thanks,” he licked his lips in thought, then frowning in contemplation. “I’m okay. Better than I was when we were at the park. I got rattled, had no control of myself and,” he stopped speaking, lips thinning as he became lost on what to say or how to express himself.

“Keep talking,” Gladio goaded on gently. 

“It was scary to say the least. I felt powerless and it made me feel numb. I also thought about – _him_ –,” he whispered softly. Even with Noct at his side he felt the body curl in and hug tighter. “I was so powerless. I don’t like losing control like that,” he tipped his head down, unable to keep eyes with Gladio. “I felt like all the work I’ve done with Iggy was wasted.”

Gladio was surprised to hear that, eyes rounding a touch. “Noct,” he began thinking carefully, knowing the other was fragile in certain aspects, but stronger than diamonds as well. “You’ve made progress – you may not see it, but I do. I realize that you grow each and every day, you overcame so much. I get it. I may not have had it as bad as you, but you aren’t the same as you were yesterday or a year ago. You’re striving for better and because of that you aren’t powerless.”

Smiling he saw those blue eyes look up to him and a flush colored those cheeks, he darted his gaze away as he grew bashful. “That was sappy,” he murmured. “Thanks,” hands took hold of Gladiolus’ scruffy face and he felt a pull of his face, guided downwards to Noct’s. “I – thanks, really. I still feel – y’know whatever,” his lip quirked as he was struggling to convey his feelings and embarrassment as he did so, two conflicting emotions. “I felt lacking in my control.” The dark-haired man finally confessed.

“Then tell me what to do.”

“What? Like boss you around?” He gave a shake of his head. “No way, besides it’s not like you’d listen,” he smirked, and the personal trainer smiled back, feeling like Noct was slowly getting better.

“I might surprise you. I do take orders well when given,” he tilted his head as he raised his eyebrows in a challenge.

“Okay soldier,” he bit back the laugh that was bubbling up in him. He felt silly, but the feeling was welcomed for the moment as it was a better alternative than dealing with his anxiety and depression. “Kiss me,” he commanded and Gladio’s lips twitched into a grin before he descended and kissed his small boyfriend. Their lips met, and it was a firm caress, Noct felt his eyes close and meshed his lips to those. 

He always savored Gladio’s kisses.

He let out a small noise as a tongue traced his bottom lip and he pulled back, licking his own lips as he fixed the ex-soldier with a look. “Nu uh,” he teased. “I said nothing about tongue, that was disobedience.”

“Oh, damn was it?” He feinted disappointment as he continued to carry that suave quirk to his lips.

“Yes, it was. Now I have to punish you.”

“Sounds kinky.” Before he could laugh he felt a sudden shove, his back meeting the mattress and he was now looking up at Noctis as that smaller body straddled his lap. He was taken by surprise and forgot that Noct was stronger than he looked, the other had a killer core when he wasn’t lazy. Noctis did stripping as a living as he suspended from poles from his arms and legs. He practiced yoga to keep his core strong along with Prompto, so they could bend and contort when they were preforming. Gladiolus thought of all of this before a warm hand constrained his throat, pressing down and giving little pressure, but not restricting his airways.

“Kinky you say, we’re just getting started big guy.” He purred softly, his other hand came down cupping Gladio’s throat as he moved down and ghosted their lips together. “You do as I say, or I won’t let you cum. Got that?” He growled.

The threat was real, and he could feel his jeans tighten at the promise of Noct telling him what to do. “Aye-aye sir,” he breathed softly as he felt his desire warming his whole body.

“Good,” he purred. “No hands and I control the pacing, you sit back and enjoy. I’m in control and you listen when I say something. Understood?”

“Yes Noctis,” he murmured.

“Very good,” he leaned down and pressed his own open mouth kiss to Gladio’s, his tongue outlined those lips before parting obediently for him. Noct nipped that bottom lip, stubble rubbing into his own face. 

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

His hands stayed balled into the sheets, teeth gritted while he rocked up as best as he could. Those slender hips swung dangerously and wild, each rise and fall sheathing his cock, deeper. Gladiolus was being ridden at Noct’s erratic pace. “Oohn fuck Gladdy,” he moaned throatily above, his hands stayed loosely around Gladio’s throat, continuing to ride that cock, treating his boyfriend’s dick as a sex toy. They'd been at it for several minutes and the lead up before was triple that.

Noctis had been playing with the trainer’s body as Noct stretched his ass open, he had commanded that Gladio couldn’t come until he had his orgasm first. When he had heard that a curse and the name princess came to mind. Instead he consented obediently. During the foreplay he was brought close to release on two occasions, he bit his lip and tried to think of other things, Noct was purposely teasing him while he stroked his member then denying him his orgasm on purpose before he devoured his cock. 

That almost eradicated Gladio as well.

He was barely hanging on, his sheer will the only thing keeping him from blowing his load. He had been riled up too long and it didn’t help Noct was sexy or knew his body so well. Also, his younger lover was motivated and not being the lazy pillow princess, he was known to be.

Gladio thrusted up as he met each downward grind of those rotating hips. Amber eyes stayed focused as he watched that face distort with pleasure as he could tell that the angle Noct was holding was hitting his prostate straight on and he sucked in air as he choked on a breath, he bared his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Damn uhn Gladio,” Noct moaned as he kept his hands around that throat, but not applying pressure, just simply keeping his hands there to keep himself balanced as he rose and fell onto that pelvis. He gasped and closed his eyes, brows pointed down as he was feeling intense pleasure exploding across his body, overwhelming him. He cracked open his blue eyes and chuckled. “Can’t keep going,” he admitted. 

“Sa~me,” Gladio inhaled audibly before he composed himself. “Too much teasing,” he gritted out as he pulled at the sheets by his head since he couldn’t use his hands. He would love to take hold of those hips, knead that ass and flip him over, pound the living daylights out of him. He didn’t, even though he desperately wanted to make them release. Instead he kept to Noct’s demands and listened to his commands.

“Will you be good to me,” he whispered as one of his hands snaked from Gladio’s neck to touch fingertips to those lips. He pressed softly before they were suckled in without question. Noct gasped as his finger was sucked to the last knuckle and he could feel the sensation all the way to his untouched dick. “Make me cum,” he commanded softly and Gladio regarded him as something worshipful in that moment. 

His mouth worked that finger as if it were Noct’s cock and he groaned, tongue licking around it as he drew off of it only to take it back in, he hummed and continued to lazily bob. He knew this is what Noct liked and he continued the leisure even as his hips betrayed him as he began to move fitfully. 

Noct was growing more vocal as he hissed and tipped his head back. His own body misplacing the rhythm as he was growing sloppy and not fully lifting as he was moving faster. 

“Help me – fuck me **now**.” He growled and Gladio’s closed eyes snapped open, the finger in his mouth was released as he took hold of that bubbled ass, hands squeezing for the briefest of seconds before Noct was rolled over. Now on the bed looking up at him as he began to pump his hips unpredictably, trying to quickly bring them to orgasm. Shouts began to pour out of Noctis, his face twisted into a grimace as he felt the devastating onslaught. 

The coil was being wound tight and he’d break, his hand came up quickly and with some force of the palm slapped and his thumb went into Gladiolus’ mouth with a shove. The bigger man sucked, biting softly at the pad of the thumb as those dark orbs watched and mouth fell slack, it all painted so clearly on that expressive face before it pinched, and teeth were shown with a head tossing back.

His guttural exhale was his only warning as he began to come, his cock twitching between his thighs, painting his skin with pearl streaks. He opened his mouth wide, straining as he was fucked continually as he stumbled through his orgasm.

Gladiolus leaned down pressing kisses over that skin, before latching on and biting that neck as he began to come hard into that accepting body. He squirted messily inside that ass as it pulsed around, milking him, and sucking him deeper as they both rode the waves of their respective pleasures –.

It took both a few minutes before senses and thinking came back, even though it was sluggish, and oxygen deprived. They were a tangle of limbs and sweat patches, sweltering heat between even as they tried to maneuver into a comfortable cuddle. 

“I feel a hell of a lot better.” Breaking the comfortable silence as he was playing big spoon and kissed one of those massive shoulders blades. It was easier to talk with Gladio’s wide back then have eye contact. 

“Glad to hear it.”

Noctis’ pressed his forehead into the center of that back, resting against his spine as he was still coming down from the afterglow. “Can I tell you something,” he didn’t like how small he sounded when he asked.

“Shoot.”

“In the park you shielded me –. Even when I was losing my shit, just seeing your back reined me in. You’ve done that other times too,” he confessed which made the large body in his arms twitch in his hold. 

“I have?” He hummed in thought. “I guess I do it when I think you need it most. I don’t mind shielding you until you feel ready to face things. When that happens, I’ll be at your side, together we’ll face whatever life throws.” 

Noct smiled and felt his heart speed up hearing that, he squeezed around the other’s middle and curled closer as he turned into a ball at Gladio’s back. “Thanks Gladio, I would love that. Thank you for being my shield until I’m ready.” He nibbled his lips flushing as he grew bashful and felt the squishy feelings oozing in him. 

It felt amazing to experience the mushy. Squishy was good in Noctis’ book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! ε=ε=┏( >_<)┛
> 
> My mistakes are my own, will correct later...
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual start of this story...  
> This is before Gladio and Noct are together.  
> Please enjoy! My mistakes are my own, will correct later...

Everything in his life was perfect. 

Currently perfect, actually.

He fucking hated it, he needed the grittiness that typically came from life, he had become bored and complacent. Gladiolus was even find disinterest in his smart, beautiful, amazing, and understanding girlfriend. Coctura was great, she was lovely and attractive, a chef and enthusiast about staying in shape, and working out with Gladio on occasion. She even put up with his moodiness and their lack of intimacy as of late.

He had been dating Coctura for years, they were high school sweethearts and even though they broke up while Gladiolus was deployed having enrolled in the military straight after graduation she had understood and waited for him. Once he got back they resumed their relationship, since then it had been five years (seven if you included their high school years before breaking up). He was twenty-six now, ex-marine, turned personal trainer at a crossfit gym. 

He had no qualms about his job, though sometimes his clients could be pansy bitches, when they were like that he’d kick their ass with an unforgiving workout regimen. His job was fine, no problems there.

Just things outside of it, his perfect girlfriend, his _supportive_ family, and the day-in-day-out, never changing days bleeding together were almost indistinguishable. It was killer, made Gladio long for really anything different, the only things he looked forward to, was work and the times he hung out with Ignis.

Ignis was his best friend and wasn’t afraid to let him know that if he wanted change he needed to make strides. Honestly though, what he craved was grit and downright debauchery, he couldn’t get what he needed from Coctura. In his mind, she was sweet and too clean, though they had been together for so long, he just couldn’t act out his kinks with her and not to mention his eye had begun to stray. 

Even Ignis was looking good, but he would never cross that line. 

Gladio did like men, just usually suppressed the urge, he had dated a guy before while he and Coctura were apart. It was while he was touring a foreign country where he met Loqi Tummelt. There was instant attraction the moment they laid eyes on each other. It was heat, passion, and destruction, they burned each other, and it had been the most exciting conquest he had ever had. Gladio knew he wasn’t meant for the hot mess that was Loqi. As quickly as they burned, they drifted apart before the fires could truly go out, it was better to end on high notes instead of low points.

“You seem distracted,” Ignis quipped as he took a drink of a stiff spirit. His fine eyebrow arched up as he leaned a little in his seat.

“Just thinkin’. Y’know the same ol’ same,” he took a drink of his IPA as he enjoyed the hoppy flavor of his beer. 

“Ah,” the sandy brunette said as he took another drink of his own before setting his glass down. “Have you come to any solutions for your tedium?” 

“No, haven’t yet.” Gladio was met with a dramatic sigh as Ignis leaned forward as his hands cupped before him, fixing a look at his long time best friend. 

“You know my door is always open. I’m here to listen and I won’t even charge you a single gil.” His emerald gaze is a resigned one as he already knows the words that were going to be leveled at him as a counter.

“I’m fine Iggy. I don’t need a shrink, I just need to finally man up and decide on some things.”

“Indeed, you do.” He took a sip of aged liquor and licked the drops from his lips before dabbing at his lips with a napkin. Gladiolus couldn’t help but watch that delectable mouth, he licked his own chops in response. “Well, may I inquire what’s holding you back? It’s not Coctura.” He stated with assuredness. “I can at least assume that.”

“Damn you don’t mince your words,” he grins as he takes a large swig of his beer. Giving a chuckle as he knew that Ignis never spared him his honesty. “Listen,” he pointed. “She’s part of the hesitation actually.” He corrected, earning an incredulous ‘uh huh’ in response. “And once I figure out what else it is, you’ll be the first to know. Even before I do anything.”

“Pray tell what your plan is again?” A smirk appears on Ignis’ face.

“Nu uh, don’t go playin’ your shrink analytics on me.” Gladio earns a hearty laugh from the other as Ignis pushes away from the table as he’s all teeth and quirked lips. 

Holding his hands up in defeat as the grin remains. “Looks like I’ve been discovered. You cannot fault me for trying, you know. Well –, since I did try to be a bit underhanded, I’ll shall take care of our drinks.”

“Music to my ears Iggy.” Gladio held his mug up, giving a silent cheer in Ignis’ wallet’s favor.

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

Several weeks had gone by with no progress on how to get out of his rut. It seemed like his sense of displacement was growing, consuming his daily thoughts. It didn’t help that he and Coctura had purchased a city townhouse together, something they had been saving on for years. 

Gladio knew he was missing something and it sucked, he couldn’t pinpoint why life felt lacking and it was feeling like this for a year or more. Otherwise it was something he had just become aware within himself and it may have existed unknowingly for variable time. Gladiolus didn’t have all the pieces of the puzzle, yet he was slowly finding them stashed here and there in his life. It was startling when he realized that something was very wrong with him. Now he just needed to figure it all out.

It was early out, the only time he could get his run in before work. His mornings began before the sun rose, the darkness giving the illusion of nighttime. He had his dog, Bukeda who kept him company for his runs in the morning, keeping pace with his steps. Sneakers and paws sounding heavy on the pavement with each hoof they took, breath puffing out as they were exiting the park.

Gladio let his mind wonder, what was he searching for? Why was he so dissatisfied with life? Coctura was amazing and he was so fucking lucky to have a devoted and loyal woman. She was comfortable, but –. His thoughts derailed at the whine he got from Bukeda. He paused kneeling as he began to pat at the large bullmastiff’s side as he grinned. “We’ll take it easy from here on out boy,” he mused before going upright again.

He began to jog instead of run, his dog the trooper he was kept up once more even as the pet panted. They had run to the park and around it several times, Gladio assumed it was getting close to 5:am now and he needed to make it back home before conducting his 6:am boot-camp at the crossfit gym. He crossed the street easily as he passed several businesses, a seedier part of town as he kept his eyes forward. 

Music caught his ears as a door to one of the buildings opened and shouts of farewell met his ears he blinked not thinking anything of it as the person left with a halfhearted wave as the doors closed with a wooden plank sound. Gladio looked up, amber eyes seeing the sign as he jogged closer. The word Insomnia scrawled out front in a font he didn’t recognize. As he approached the man began to walk in his direction, but his posture was tense as he pulled his jacket close and his baseball hat was pulled down. 

Gladio didn’t pay him any mind as he was simply wanting to go home but as they got closer Bukeda veered towards the figure and blocked his path. The ex-marine gave pause, blinking as his dog wagged his tail and panted. The man paused, head still down as he let his hand fall from his jacket as he let Bukeda sniff him. The bullmastiff began to lick the hand after he took a whiff of his scent.

“M-may I pet your dog?” For a guy who looked small framed, his voice was surprisingly deep. 

“Yeah go ahead. Bukeda loves the attention,” and in a blink the mystery man was kneeling, hands carding over short golden-brown fur, petting affectionately as he was barreled over by the dog as he grew excited, tail wagging back and forth swiftly. “Bukeda,” Gladio reprimanded. “C’mon boy, lay off the guy.” He gave a pull of the leash, but a laugh erupted from the man as his hat was knocked off and his face was exposed as he was warmly manhandled by the dog.

Gladio’s eyes widen as he was taken in by that beautiful face as it stretched into a wide smile of merriment. The smaller man’s laugh was infectious as he continued to scrub his fingers against the short hair of his pet. “It’s cool,” he chuckled even though he was rolling around on the sidewalk. His boyish face was licked with dog kisses, and the smile remained, eyes twinkling like deep midnight sapphires as let his hand scratch behind the big dog’s ears. Slowly, he sat up black hair framing his face as he smirked. “You’re a sweet guy,” he murmured towards Bukeda as he gave one more pet before taking his hat and giving an awkward twitch of his lips as he looked up to Gladiolus.

The bigger man watched as he fidgeted and dusted himself, going back onto his feet as he stood at his full height. He was almost a head shorter than Gladio. He was fair complexed, with a beauty mark dotting his chin below his dusty pink lips that were plump and soft looking. To be honest all of his features were delicate looking even as he grimaced and looked away nervously. He let his hand touch once again, petting the dog’s head. “Um thanks for letting me pet your dog,” he murmured softly and with that he took hold of his hat, tugging it on again before he made a quick exit.

Gladio stood dumbfounded, his words of ‘don’t mention it’ on the tip of his tongue, just died there in his mouth. Instead he watched as that figure walked briskly away. It took him a moment to break the spell, blinking as he turned away and looked at the building the other had emerged from. The establishment simply stood, the sign _Insomnia_ in big elegant letters with the words Adult Entertainment Club below it. He arched a brow and hummed. Was that kid that just left an employee or customer? 

Whatever he was had caught Gladio’s eye as he hadn’t seen a man so – stunning since Loqi, though this stranger put his ex’s looks to shame in his opinion. Maybe he could check this place out, see what kind of entertainment they provided, it had been some years since he had been to such a place. Not since his marine days.

Feeling a small smirk tug at his lips, he clicked his tongue to signal Bukeda and they took off, heading towards home. 

Gladio had to get ready for a day of work –.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thus begins the harrowing tell of Gladio and Noct...  
> Anyway this story will be going in a seedy and dark direction.  
> It will be deep with a lot of triggering material. Please be sure to check the tags.  
> If you have suggestion please hit me up on tumblr (link below).
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I posted was in Dec. 2017. WTF??  
> ๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ

Two weeks later and he was still recalling that laughing face that had lit up the moment Bukeda had knocked him over. Gladio had never been enamored by someone he barely said ten words to. Not to mention it was an unimportant encounter as far as he was concerned. It wasn’t like he was going to see him again – unless he scoped out Insomnia.

That was kinda stalker-ish, wasn’t it? He scratched at his long hair and groaned, annoyed with himself and his thoughts. Shouldn’t he be concentrating on fixing his ennui? It wasn’t like him to be drawn in by a pretty face and a genuine laugh. What the flying hell was his deal?!

After that brief meeting with the mystery guy, he had hoped he’d run into him during his morning runs. No such luck though.

Instead he had his typical run-of-the-mill morning sprints with Bukeda and no pretty boy to be seen. Even now he was a bit distracted as he taught his class, not giving the normal intensity, he usually provided. Gladio was so distracted he didn’t even correct two of his clients’ forms. Instead, he thought of that laughing face, so carefree and musical sounding, it was adorable. It was silly to be carted away on such a brief encounter. He wasn’t a kid who just discovered having their first crush, he was in his mid-twenties for crying out loud.

Work was a blur and before he knew it he was done, already crossing the threshold of his home and giving his dog a hearty pat on the side before giving him a good scratch atop his head with both hands. He chuckled and then was upright as he smelled food wafting from the kitchen as Coctura was probably making something delicious. He could smell meat and spices, he felt his stomach rumble and his mouth water. 

Walking deeper into his new home as he rounded the corner, entering the kitchen. There she was standing over the stovetop, wooden spoon stirring whatever she was making. Gladio took a sniff of the air and figured it was beef, had to be. He came over, his large form out massing hers as he wrapped his tattooed arms around, kissing her temple. “Smells good,” he murmured into pale brown hair.

“Does it?” She teased with a pleasant hum of her voice, her pink lips twitched into a smile. “Didn’t hear you come in.”

“I’m surprised Bukeda didn’t give me away.”

She shrugged before tipping her head back and giving him a peck on the lips. “Guess he was being patient for once.” Her head moved, looking down at what she was cooking. “Dinner will be ready soon, why don’t you get cleaned up in the meantime.” She tipped her head once more, deep green eyes gazing up at him.

He hummed in affirmation, then kissed her freckled button nose. “Will do, hon.” With that he trudged away as he went towards the bathroom. 

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

The shower along with dinner came and went, they were now settling into bed and Gladio was laid out, arm cocked behind his head as he waited for Coctura. “Babe, you almost done?” He asked as he had pulled the covers up, sleeping in boxers only. She came out wearing a tank and short-shorts, hands loosening the bun she normally styled her hair in. Her light brown locks tumbled down, hair framing her face in layers and laying on bare shoulders.

“Yep!” She was a sight, beautiful, but it didn’t stir him like it should. He could admire her, but the desire wasn’t there.

Coctura posed cutely, imitating a sexy pose before she snorted and laughed at herself, Gladio joined in her laughter. She scrubbed at her scalp with her nails, sighing before turning out the light and scampering over to the bed, crawling in and cuddling up. Head resting on his scarred chest, he wrapped an arm around her small form. Reaching with his other hand he turned out the lamp as they were bathed in quiet darkness.

It was still for a moment before he felt kisses planted on his bare chest and he felt nails drawing soft lines. He let out a sigh, he made sure to keep the annoyance out of his breathy heave. He knew where this was going, and he wasn’t sure if he had it in him to perform tonight.

Something was wrong with him and he wasn’t sure what, just lately he was never in the mood and sometimes he had issues which was mortifying in a way. Maybe, it was his general disinterest as of late or the fact he wasn’t desiring Coctura, lately. Or whatever the unsaid problem was, he was unsure how to identify it. 

Gladio felt her hands beginning to roam and he thought quickly, he took hold of her and rolled, she was now underneath him. He gave her a kiss or two, he wasn’t sure as he was on autopilot.

When he pulled back, he could hear the breathless way she breathed. Her hands roaming incessantly, pawing in want over his back, nails raking. “On your hands and knees.” Gladio ordered and she made a pleased noise as she bit her lip in the darkness. Coctura wiggled her boyshorts off before clamoring into position as she readied for him. Gladio had moved out of her way as he got himself ready, he grabbed the lube from their nightstand and stroked it over himself. A soft grunt fell from his lips as he got hard with each pass of his hand. Reaching out with his other he drew Coctura’s hips closer to his pelvis. 

He ran his flushed crown against her damp folds and she sighed softly. Her lips parted in welcome for him and he began to press forward as he entered her slowly, there was resistance at first as he hadn’t worked her up. He wanted to get this over with, there wasn’t time or a need for foreplay.

It took a bit for Coctura’s body to yield to him, but it gave, and he sunk deeply towards the hilt as he was flushed to her. Gladio pressed forward, pelvis molded to her ass and he was bottomed out. He pulled out and then thrusted forward, she moaned softly, and he began a quick pace, hurrying along as he wanted this over with. In his book this was a chore and he knew somewhere in his head that this wasn’t right.

This wasn’t fair to Coctura nor himself. 

He should find enjoyment, but there was none to be had. 

None.

It made him feel hollow and he felt his cock wilting and softening inside her. He grunted and continued to move, praying he could stay hard through this until she came. Gladio could at the minimum give Coctura this little bit of release, to get her off before they rested. Instead he was too far into his head and uninterested that he couldn’t do this or perform. This was a blow to his ego and made him feel less like a man.

_Stop being a bitch – and man up, Amicitia! You can fuckin’ do this!_

_A real man would be able to make her cum in minutes!_

He was pissed at himself, mad at his own cock which was ridiculous, but it was how he felt. His body betrayed him, the thought was maddening. 

Gladio slipped out from Coctura’s body due to his flaccidness, he rolled her wordlessly onto her back as he pulled his boxers back up halfway. “I’m sorry – I uh – I can’t right now,” he murmured as this wasn’t the first time that this has happened. It was humiliating, and he was mortified, sickened by his body’s lack of reaction. 

Coctura’s eyes blinked owlishly at him in the dark and she sat up. “Do you want me to try to get you hard again?” Her voice was conciliatorily sweet. It annoyed Gladio as he wordlessly tucked himself into his underwear, looking away from her as he felt even less of a man. She had unknowingly and singlehandedly stripped him of his masculinity, it was upsetting.

“No, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, I can –,” Coctura’s words were cut off as her boyfriend groaned in annoyance.

“I’m just tired is all,” he lied trying to keep his acidic tone from bleeding into his words. “Listen,” he breathed. “Do you want me to get you off? I can use my mouth.”

Coctura recoiled at his apathetic tone, feeling unsure on what she should do. It seemed Gladiolus was rather put out and didn’t seem to be in the mood. She wanted to push for what was wrong, but something made her hesitate. Frowning she let out her own sigh, she wanted to encourage Gladio that he shouldn’t feel ashamed and that this was normal for men. It would probably be best if he saw a doctor as something could be wrong. Her boyfriend was the healthiest man she had ever known, but it didn’t mean that everything was perfect with him physically. Pushing the thought aside she laid back and parted her legs. He did offer, and she was feeling frisky. “Please.”

Lowering he laid on his stomach, his mouth easily found her in the dark and she let out an airy sigh. His large hands took hold of her hips as he laved her clit with his tongue –.

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

Gladio was supposed to hang out with Ignis tonight, but instead he cancelled, rain checking the occasion. He knew he couldn’t face his best bud, that intense emerald gaze would sharpen on him the moment he laid eyes. Ignis had an uncanny ability to know when something was utterly wrong, being a sharp psychologist, the sandy brunette would sense Gladio’s inner turmoil easily. It sucked, but until he could shelve his hurt pride and battered feelings, he’d had to avoid Ignis.

The ex-marine had left work an hour ago, Saturdays were his long days at the Crossfit gym. Now that he wasn’t meeting Ignis he didn’t know how to kill the time he had now. Wandering the streets let his eyes absorb what he could. He had passed the park and was making his way to the seedier areas of town. Gladio was used to this area, when he ran in the park or walked home he’d cross into the ‘bad’ parts of town to make it home.

Right now, he didn’t want to be in their townhouse. Coctura would be there and he didn’t want to face her. If only he could find somewhere to stay until he knew she’d be asleep. Amber eyes glanced from one side of the street to another, sightseeing was the only option he had right now. After texting Ignis an excuse on why he was canceling their hangout, he had grabbed a bite at a healthy fast food joint. 

Now he had nothing to do –, that is until he spied Insomnia. 

Gladiolus’s eyes widen, he remembered that pretty kid who Bukeda had bowled over weeks ago. The one who crept into his mind without him being aware until he had been thinking about him for a solid minute or two. Or when he remembered his face morphing into genuine happiness and laughing without a care. The kid was so damn good-looking, easy on the eyes and making Gladiolus so goddamned curious about the mystery man.

Would he be here though, in Insomnia? Who knows?

It wouldn’t hurt to take a peak, well maybe his wallet would feel the hurt a little bit. Knowing this was an Adult Entertainment Club and all, so he knew a cover charge was bound to happen.

Taking a chance, Gladio went up to the heavy looking doors as the bouncer sat outside of them. He was an older gentleman with a weathered face and scars to accompany the wrinkles. Gladio recognized scars like that, he had them himself. This bouncer was probably ex-military of sorts. The crossfit trainer gave a head nod of greeting as he fished his wallet out, so his ID could be verified. The bouncer, who’s nametag read _Drautos_ , glanced over it and handed it right back. “Enjoy yourself,” he remarked blandly.

Taking his ID back, he thanked Drautos before opening the door and entering. The inside was bathed in darkness and black lighting, the music that couldn’t be heard on the outside was thrumming loudly through the walls. A front desk was close to the doors and a stunning brunette sat at the front. “Hi there! Have you been here before?” She greeted casually as she waved him closer.

Strolling up Gladio shook his head. “Hey, um this is my first time.”

“Okay, cool. Welcome to Insomnia. I’m Crowe, nice to meet ya! Now the cover is twenty gil unless you want to become a VIP member then it drops down to ten.” She began going into her sales woman pitch. “The perks of being a VIP member are: you get invited to special events, discounted food, cheaper lap dances, pick up and drop off designated driver services, access to the private dance room and etcetera –. Would you like to sign up for the membership? I will say our annual fee is a steal.”

“Naw, I’m good,” he murmured as he wanted to check this place out and nothing more. He shook his head as he slid the money towards her.

“Gotcha,” she took his hand, smiling of course, and slipped a wristband around to secure it. “This’ll allow you in-n-out entry for the night.” The door opened behind him and Crowe smiled at the new patron. “Be wit’ ya in a bit, Marcus,” she grinned and winked. “Okay a few rules. You can touch the entertainers only on the floor and not in any of the private rooms unless they initiate it, but don’t go grabbing their dicks and pussies, okay?”

Gladio felt his cheeks heat hearing that and gave a dumbfounded nod. 

“No sex with our dancers, – and lastly, if you feel like you're getting drunk then let the staff know. We don’t want you makin’ an ass outta yourself. And those are the rules.” Crowe smiled as she moved from leaning on the front desk. “Now go enjoy yourself.”

Feeling a little whelmed, Gladio gave a wordless wave before entering the main area. Opening the doors, he was assaulted by the loud music, his eyes widen as he observed all his surroundings. There was one large main stage and three smaller ones. Tables were strung about between the stages and across from the main stage was the bar. There were numerous waitstaff that were walking about in hot shorts, fishnet, and crop tops that barely hid the chest. It was both guys and girls, a co-op strip club.

Gladiolus had been to strip clubs before when he was serving in the military. This one was far different than any he had ever been to. For one thing, the fact they could touch the strippers floored him. It was a thrilling thought, but he dreaded the actual allowance of it.

“Hey, need a drink big guy?” He whirled around and came face to face with a petite blonde, a cute twink. 

“Just a chilled whiskey.” Gladio requested with little thought. 

“Gotcha.” The waiter winked. “Please take any seat that you like, and my name is Freckles by-the-way. Didja want top shelf or house?”

Grabbing a chair, he settled where he stood at a small table for two. “Top, please.”

“I bet you are,” Freckles cooed flirtatiously with another wink. “Be back in a jiffy!” With that he rushed to the bar. 

Snorting in amusement, Gladio liked the flirty little waiter. It was nice and refreshing. While he waited, his eyes took in the dark light, casting blues and purples about the club as a female dancer was on the main stage, twirling around the pole as she was topless. She’s gorgeous and able to bend and contort, but it wasn’t what he was looking for. On the three smaller stages were other strippers, they were attractive bodies on display, but it wasn’t the mystery guy.

For all Gladiolus knew the guy could have been a patron much like he was. That was a depressing thought.

“I’m back with that whiskey.” The heavy glass was set before Gladio as Freckles rested his elbows casually on the table. “Do you need anything else?”

Thinking, he wracked his brain if he needed anything further. For now, he was fine. “I’m good –.” The blonde stood ready to attend to another table, but Gladio’s expression made him hesitate. 

“What’s up? You seem like ya got a burning question on your mind.” Again, Freckles leaned on the table, a glint in his blue eyes, it was pure curiosity.

Taking a sip, Gladio licked his lips and then smiled. “Is there anybody I should keep my eye out for? This is my first time here.”

“Oooh is that so –! Well welcome! Hmm –, I’d say to keep your eyes on me, if I am your type, but tonight I’m not performing,” he sighed with a little wilt of his shoulders. “I’d keep your eyes peeled for Lady A, Luna, and King.”

“Are they on the line up for tonight?” Gladio watched as the other tapped his chin thoughtfully. 

“Um King is, you’re in for a show with him. He’s like our number one guy, the best! He’ll be on in like an hour. Unless you wanna lap dance from him now?”

“Naw I can wait, thanks for offering Freckles. I’ll just take it easy and absorb the atmosphere.” 

“Good deal dude.”

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

An hour went by and he was three whiskeys in, the club grew packed as the minutes stretched. He was kept company on and off by the adorable server, Freckles, as Gladio waited to see this so-called, King. The energy of the establishment began to change and take on a tone as more customers filed in. There was more bare bodies and lap dances going on at this point. 

The main stage had dimmed at this point, but the darkness didn’t last as a single shadowy silhouette took the center. Then in a flash of white, the lights came blindingly on and there in all his glory stood the one-person Gladio had waited to see. Wanting to see. There was the guy his dog had knocked over weeks ago. Wearing a formfitting black leotard with a high collar and black combat boots. His blue eyes sparkled in the light as the song started slowly and he twirled easily. Nothing extravagant, but he was warming up from what he could tell of the catcalls and the gil that began to litter the stage.

Gladio felt his mouth go dry and a person took a seat with him, he spared a glance and it was Freckles. “That’s King.” He gestured with a point.

“Fuck, I can tell,” the personal trainer mumbled awestruck. His amber eyes stayed fixed on King, he wouldn’t dare tear his sight away.

The blonde chuckled, but the musical laugh melted away as Gladio’s sole focus was on King. The black leotard hugged the lines of his body, the back was thin mesh, and the collar was high. A single zipper adorned the front, stretching from collarbone to navel. As the music changed, more beat and tempo he began to change his lazy moves to sensual and purposeful. His hips swayed melodically, the strength in his arms showed with each swing he did, and his legs were solid for someone of his build and size. It was mesmerizing how he moved, stretching legs wide showing his flexibility and athleticism; but also leaving little to the imagination of what he packed between his legs.

Goddamn his ass. His cute bubbly little butt, so perky and perfect. Gladio wanted to bite it –.

During the song, pausing from swinging and contorting on the pole, King pulled at the zipper of the leotard. His small hips rolled, and his chest palpitated as he moved to the beat, beginning to shed the skintight bodice off and he detached the crotch. The clothing revealed his radiant skin as he unveiled the tight shorts he wore underneath with panty straps poking out.

His expression remained sleepy yet smoldering with a sensual glint in his eyes. How he was able to pull off this conflicting countenance baffled Gladio.

He couldn’t draw his eyes away, his blood boiled, and he felt sweat break despite the club being on the cooler side. His mouth dried up despite the guzzle of whiskey he took. 

When those tight shorts came off, Gladio nearly lost it. His jeans felt so very restrictive as King bent over showing how stunning his ass looked with tiny black panties on. Though he turned up his routine, dancing with more gusto while bending at the knees, popping and rolling his body, dipping and thrusting his pelvis and gyrating those hips with expertise.

It was driving Gladio crazy.

Leaning close to Freckles he touched him gently on the shoulder. “Can you get me signed up for the VIP membership or do I need to go to the front desk?”

A knowing gaze and a shit-eating expression. “I gotcha dude.” A cheeky grin pulled at Freckles’s flushed lips. “Wanna reconsider on that lap dance there, buddy?”

“Um yeah. Sign me the fuck up. And another whiskey, would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... Gladio...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

A whisper of words in his ear over the pounding beats that made the walls hum and pulse as he peaked from backstage. He grinned as his eyes landed on the mountain of a man that sat at a too small table. Noctis smirked as Prompto spoke into his ear about the new prospect. This guy looked like any other potential ‘John’ in his book, probably not gay or bisexual, but closeted and unaware. If anything, ‘John’ looked like the type who would be in denial but made an exception for Noctis because he was so pretty that he just had to stick his dick into his hole or mouth or whatever. Noct didn’t care as long as he was paid for the sex he gave.

Time to see if this new guy would be his newest ‘John’.

Noct let the curtain fall back into place as he began to maneuver around all the other dancers as they readied for their upcoming performances. Going to his favorite spot where he liked to doll himself up, Noct took a glance at his face and body, blue eyes tracing over all his bared skin. He looked ravished, deeming himself ready to entertain. 

He looked at how his shorts hugged his hips and the straps of his underwear poked out. Noctis believed himself ready and began to stride out.

Coming back onto the floor, he made a direct beeline to Gladio as he smiled charmingly, taking in the sight of the man. He was handsome, ruggedly so. His long hair hung over his broad shoulders looking soft even in the blue-purplish light of the club, he saw the honeyed tint of his eyes. Scars adorned his face, one across the forehead and the other over his eye. His body was wide, huge and packed with multiple muscles. Noct felt lucky to have such a man under his service.

“Hey,” Noct greeted as those eyes landed on him, intense and focused. 

Gladiolus smiled and gave a nod of his head. “S’up,” he countered casually.

“I heard you requested a dance from me? You ready to head back?” He asked with a flirty grin as he moved and took residence in Gladio’s lap. “Or do you want to wait?” Noct draped back and let his arm hook behind Gladio’s head. “Do you need to finish your drink?”

It was surprising how quickly Noctis had moved and was now in his lap, Gladio kept his hands affixed to the arms of the chair as he let the dancer get comfortable on him. A moment passed before his brain jumpstarted as he was asked multiple questions, up close, King was more beautiful and sexier which was a distraction. He opened and closed his mouth, working it to form words. Gladio never tripped over himself, never. “I can finish my drink, but would you care for one?” It was the polite thing to do, offer King a drink as he felt rather warm.

“Oh! That’s nice of you.” Noct sat up smiling as he let his hand cup that grizzled cheek. His eyes broke away as he signaled a practiced move with his other hand. In seconds, Freckles was there, ready, and waiting. “He’s offering to get me a drink,” he told his best friend.

“Cool cool, a true gentleman.” Prompto rested his arms on the back of Gladio’s chair, crowding him as he smiled. “Do you want the domestic or import?” Prompto asked Noct.

“Import.”

“Big guy, do you need a refill of chilled whiskey?”

“Naw, I’m good Freckles.” He dismissed the thought of another drink. He wanted to be as sober as possible once he got his lap dance. 

“Alrighty tighty, be back with your drink King.” 

Not skipping a beat, Noct shifted out of Gladio’s lap into an unoccupied chair. “Got a name?” 

“Yeah, I do. Name’s Gladio.” 

“What do you do for a living?” Noctis scooted the bucket seat closer as his knees touched Gladio’s.

“I’m a crossfit trainer.” He could tell King was filling the silence or as silent as an entertainment club could be. 

Noct cringed hearing that, his body recoiling further into his seat. “Oof! I feel bad for your clients. I bet you’re like a raging beast in the gym. I mean with how jacked you are.” His hands gestured up and down towards Gladio’s body.

A smile cracked across the personal trainer’s face before he laughed. “You’re not wrong.” He sighed, laugh subsiding as he continued to smile. “You got me pegged as a hardass and nothing could be truer. I just want to make sure my clients get their money’s worth from me is all.”

Noct leaned on his elbows a sarcastic grin painted on his face as he pointed at Gladio. “How noble of you.” 

The older man shrugged and smirked back. “I guess, so what’s your story?” Noct had to keep his features schooled as he was asked, Gladio feeling the whiskey now wasn’t aware of the flash of panic in those blue orbs. “Is your allure being cynical and knowing how to shake that ass of yours?”

Feeling the dread ebbing, Noctis leaned back in his chair with a flash of teeth. “You could say that.” Noct played it coy, but his expression was anything but.

“You’re a brat? That’s the appeal?” Gladio guessed.

“Ding ding ding! We have a winner.” 

“You’re a smartass too.” 

“That I am,” he purred as he reached out a hand touching a sturdy knee. “It’s what keeps the people coming back for more.” Noct surprisingly was finding this conversation fun, the back and forth banter was pleasant versus the patrons that kissed his ass just trying to get close to him. It was entertaining to have someone call him out on his shit talk.

“I doubt that, princess.”

The nickname made Noct roll his eyes. “Princess – really?” He asked flatly, before he could say more Prompto sat down an imported coke for him to drink. 

“There you go King, one coke. Um I hope you’ve been playing nice.”

“Y’know I haven’t, Freckles –. Yet, Gladio here –.” His hand pointed at the personal trainer. “Can take it and can dish it back.”

“Your friend here, Freckles, has been nothing but _charming_. A real pleasure.” Gladio took the last sip of his whiskey as the blonde let his eyes bounce between the two of them. 

Noct took a swig of his coke before he stood and reached for Gladio’s hand, nabbing it as he tried to pull Gladiolus into an upright position. “C’mon! Enough dawdling,” he flashed another smile as he looked back over his shoulder. 

Gladio was up and following behind the smaller man, his eyes drifted downwards as he let himself fall under the swaying trance of those lithe hips, seeing the rhythm and the small bounce of those clothed cheeks put a small smile on his face. They cut through the sea of tables and chairs heading towards the private rooms. Coming into the room it looked like a small seating area with two of the walls having mirrors, it was simple enough. 

Here the coloring was different, there were reds and golden lights that comingled, the floor was a slick marbling black and the seating was cushioned in ebony black. Against one wall were normal wooden chairs, probably used for lap dances. In the center of the room stood a miniature stage with a pole attached. It was a rather nice room, too big for just the two of them. Gladio figured the room doubled for private parties and such when the occasion arose.

“Do ya wanna chair or do you prefer the couches,” Noct gestured with a wave of his hands as Gladio stood near the closed door, with the barrier between them and the main floor was much quieter, muted in the background. 

“I’ll take the couch this time.”

“Oh –, _this time_ he says. I guess that means I’ve hooked ya?”

Gladio smiled shaking his head as he sighed and plopped down on the nearest couch. “Not so fast princess.” Gladio was enjoying the tongue and cheek banter between them. It was nice, refreshing almost. He watched as the stripper took a drink of their soda before giving a quiet laugh. “You gotta convince me still, I’m not sold yet.”

“Freckles said otherwise,” he countered with one hand on a hip. “Told me you signed up for the VIP access and all, not to mention how head-over-heels you were for me.” Noct felt triumph as Gladio looked away, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

“Shut up and bring that ass over here already.”

“Tsk tsk, big guy. Not so fast,” Noct issued a flirty smile as he walked to the furthest wall and slid down a panel. “I gotta set the mood and choose the right tunes. Besides, I’m worth the wait.” Noctis heard Gladio snort as he began to touch the screen, changing the lighting and choosing the music selection. “Just so you know each dance is a flat fee of 20 gil per song. Be mindful of that,” Noctis warned as he had learned the hard way when he had first started stripping, a customer got pissed when he found out he owed nearly three-hundred. Never again would he let that happen. 

Gladio hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m good for the money, it’ll be nice to splurge a bit.”

“Yeah?” Noct asked with a lifted brow over his shoulder as he smiled. “Well just let me know when you’ve had your fill,” he snickered. 

He could feel those amber eyes on him, it made his spine arch as he jutted his backside outwards. Noctis was teasing, enjoying the thrill of it. This was different than his normal nights of work, different for the fact that he wasn’t acting or playing at being something that pulled people in. Right now, he was genuine and being himself.

This was the first time he had honestly enjoyed entertaining a client so much, he wondered, if Gladio would become one of his ‘Johns’ and if they’d maintain the same kind of banter. 

Probably not.

Noctis’s smile dampened, he’d try to push the thought away. He had to remember this was work and a job, he didn’t have time for such abstract thoughts. He needed to keep the lights on, pay his bills, buy food, keep a roof over his head and have the occasional fun. Working wasn’t a means for fun. It just wasn’t, most times he hated work and hated the guys that fucked him, but it meant he could maintain his lifestyle no matter how fucked it could be sometimes.

He sighed, shoulders sagging a touch, his train of thought sobering him up, reminding him that Gladio was just another paying customer. 

Nothing more nothing less.

Finishing up his song selection he turned and slipped into his flirty mindset and began to slowly saunter over. He took purposeful steps, as his hands trailed up the sides of his thighs going to his hips, taking exaggerated steps as if to accent the power in his thighs. Coming towards Gladio, Noct raised one boot clad foot and stepped it onto the couch. “You ready,” he purred as he leaned into Gladio’s space, their faces orbiting one another.

His midnight blues caught the slight dilation of those pupils. Good.

The music started, and his hands latched onto the bigger man, Noctis knew Gladio could take being manhandled with his size, so he used it to his advantage. Normally, he wouldn’t do such a thing, but he had to sell himself. It was business after all. His hands cupped the back of that thick neck and he pulled his other leg up as he planted it in the soft cushion. Squatting over his lap he began to roll his torso, one hand coming off from Gladio’s neck as he moved to the beat.

Noct’s eyes remained half lidded, but under the veil of his lashes he observed. 

He could see those luscious lips part, a hitched breath as the personal trainer watched him move. So far so good, he continued to snake before him, movements unhurried as if casting a trance. Slowly he began to hoist up, using years of leg and core strength as he rose to his full height, he gyrated his hips while his hands trailed teasingly over his torso. He could see the bloom of desire in those smoldering eyes and it made Noctis fall under his own spell.

His body moved without thought, letting the melody and beat dictate, losing himself. 

Rolling his pelvis in Gladio’s face, Noct could see his expression darken into lust, the red lighting of the room casting a bottomless shadow under those glowing eyes. It made Noct’s own breath catch for a moment before he took one deep intake of air. It was disheartening how much the one man, a stranger seemed to kick the feet out from under him. It was stupid, stupid to let himself slip, so he turned swiftly and sudden, dipping down, grabbing large hands and placing them on his hips.

He began to move down, bending at the knees as he popped and brushed his ass against any and all parts of Gladio. He heard a startled grunt, but those hands were firm in their hold, but not restricting his rhythm as he got lower and lower. Noct leaned forward, the hold on his hips tightened, holding his weight as he began to reach for the floor, palms flat as he slithered from Gladio.

“Godsdamn,” Gladio groaned desperately.

Noctis heard the curse as the song bled to another from his client. Smiling as he turned towards and began crawling up Gladio with the Cheshire smirk remaining. Noct’s shoulders dipped as he drew closer between Gladio’s powerful legs as he pushed up with his hands, he continued to sway and move, moving like a human snake as he drew his face close to the others. Noct’s blue eyes fell on the other’s lips as they parted, and a tongue snaked out, it was tempting, but he wouldn’t act out while at work.

Their faces gravitated as he once more crawled into that lap, this time settling fully into that lap as he began to grind his ass against the bulge there. “Getting excited,” Noctis teased.

Those amber eyes narrowed coolly. “You wish _King_ –, I’m not even half-mast.” 

_WHAT ?!_

Noct wanted to call bullshit, but for now he frowned as if insulted. It was time to pull out all the stops, how dare! He pushed Gladio’s head back by the forehead as he climbed out of that lap but made sure to make a show of it. “Then I guess I should dial it up.”

Gladio smirked and leaned back into the couch as he raised his arms to rest on the back of it. “That’d be nice.”

“You’re an ass,” Noct groused as his own look quickly mirrored the other’s expression. Standing before Gladio, he began to rock back and forth from one foot to the other as he let his hips sway from side to side as his hands began to touch his face before drawing down his bare torso and he turned, showing his ass and sticking it out. Body swaying as he shimmied it in the other’s face and he began to unbutton the shorts.

Slowly the bubble of his ass began to show, the beginnings of the thong he wore peeking from between perky cheeks. Gladio felt his mouth go dry and his eyes widen, he easily fell into the trap now. Before he could control himself, not falling under the total trance King was trying to ensnare him in, now, now he was happily falling over the edge. He hadn’t noticed that he was now sitting forward, elbows on knees and hands clasped together as the stripper had his full attention.

It was gradual, testing his patience, but those cursed shorts finally fell over the soft pale curves and exposed those round orbs and Gladiolus watched each move, dip, roll and swivel. There was a beautiful jiggling reverberation with each shift. Suddenly, the dancer turned, now front facing and Gladio’s eyes were glued to panties that contained King’s cock. Gladio licked his lips, feeling warm as he let his eyes trail over all the available flesh, a feast for his eyes. 

Hands taking hold, cupping ears as his sight was guided upwards. The expression that greeted Gladio was downright dirty and he knew he shouldn’t fall for it, but – he did.

Deep sapphires hooded with pale cheeks flushed, mouth parted and pinked lips as if wanton and silently begging. Slowly the expression changed to rawness and Gladio was guided back, as his head was guided into a damp chest and hands combing into his long hair as Noct settled into his lap again. Noctis began grinding and bouncing, it was almost like Gladio was being ridden with his clothes on, his own cock was painfully hard now. A relief to be so aroused it was hurtful, the annoyance of the pain was enough to ease Gladio of his previous worries.

His head was released and Noctis sighed against Gladio’s ear. “Touch me,” smaller hands found his arms, tracing and dragging them before finding his hands. They were guided, and he felt a groan in his throat swallowed up. His hands now found a home on that ass he had been wanting to worship since spying it. Gladio’s brain tried to kickstart the rules that he was told, he scrolled through them seeing if he was breaking any.

_“Okay a few rules. You can touch the entertainers only on the floor and not in any of the private rooms unless they initiate it, but don’t go grabbing their dicks and pussies, okay? No sex with our dancers, – and lastly, if you feel like you're getting drunk then let the staff know. We don’t want you makin’ an ass outta yourself. And those are the rules.”_

Reciting the words spoken to him by the front desk worker, Crowe, he reassured himself he was within Insomnia’s rules. His fingers flexed, grabbing fistfuls of flesh. It felt glorious in his hands, firm yet supple and almost malleable. He squeezed and rolled, kneading as he touched, and he heard King moan as he continued to rock against him. 

“Hmm Gladio,” he purred softly as his voice was airy. Noct wasn’t faking, those rough hands felt nice against him, one moved off his ass and was trailing up his spine. It made him arch. “Gladio,” he called again and this time their eyes met, he rested a damp forehead against a scarred one. “Do you wanna fuck me for 100₲?”

Those lust filled smoldering amber eyes widen and the spell Noct had weaved was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fateful meeting!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

_“Do you wanna fuck me for 100₲?”_

This one phrase, the damned question had been plaguing Gladio for almost two weeks. He should really forget the words King had breathed into his ears, the low timbre of his voice as it drowned out the music. The feel of him, his smell and sweat were all haunting to Gladio, phantoms that repeated the whole moment over and over in his head like a two-second clip on repeat. He couldn’t banish the thought, unable to rid it. 

His mind wouldn’t let him venture passed this one memory which was fine by him. Gladio knew he had acted almost shamefully in that moment when King uttered those sinful words. Gladio had almost tossed the dancer from his lap, acting as if King was scorching his lap, burning him to the touch. Instead of immediately removing him he had kindly turned him down and called it a night, leaving the entertainment club shortly afterwards.

Gladio felt something akin to guilt at turning King down, but it was better this way. The stripper presented something dangerous, yet enticing and Gladio could feel an urge to reach out, wanting to grasp the offer with itchy fingers. This would relieve an itch he had been feeling for years and he knew it. That grit and danger he craved that he couldn’t get from his day-to-day life could be satisfied by King.

The temptation was high. Gladio realized that this was a weakness; an exposed nerve. 

_“Do you wanna fuck me for 100₲?”_

That low raspy voice echoed in his head, he couldn’t shake it. 

“Hey!”

The new voice cut through Gladio’s thoughts like a hot knife through butter, his head whipped up and one brow quirked upwards in question. “Huh?”

It was Nyx, a longtime friend of his and sometimes gym rat, he also doubled as Ignis’s boyfriend. Gladio felt responsible for setting the two up years ago. It was awesome to see how far they’ve come, the two were practically day and night, but they were a balanced coupling and thrived off one another. Gladio saw it in both, even when they were apart from one another like now. He was happy to see two of his oldest friends being so stupidly in love, deep down Gladio could be a romantic at heart and seeing both be content with one another made him pleased. He’d never admit it, but they were cute.

Coming out of his thoughts once more he gave his full attention to Nyx.

The slightly older man stood in the doorway of Gladio’s office, arms crossed and an amused expression on his face. “I’ve been calling you. You in lalaland?”

Playing it coolly, Gladio shrugged his shoulders and sighed, leaning back in his chair. “I wouldn’t say lalaland per se –. I would call this mind numbing –, you try balancing the books for this place and see how you feel.” It was a white lie, he hadn’t touched the spreadsheet in the past hour. Gladio felt bad for being dishonest, but he couldn’t confess his actual thoughts.

“Yeah that sounds gods awful, Igs does the books balancing for us. I think it’s better that way, I could goof the numbers for us and then we’d be homeless.”

“Says they guy who’s still an active Navy Seal. I know that job requires some math and science.”

“At ease soldier,” there’s mirth in Nyx’s voice as he smirks. “Anyway, your new medicine balls are in. Wanna take a break and check ‘em out?”

“Of course, a little distraction from these numbers would be good.” In all honesty, Gladio knew seeing the new equipment wouldn’t distract him from thoughts of King, nor would paying the bills and doing accounting for his Crossfit gym. The owner of the gym rose, pushing from his desk as he easily towered over Nyx and began to meander after his longtime friend.

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

Noct groaned, popping his neck as he walked out of the building he was in. He leaned his neck from one side to the other letting the bones crack as he felt the tiredness seep into his limbs. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tapping the bottom as one popped up, taking it between lips he let the cylinder roll to the other corner of his mouth. 

Prompto came out the doors and came to stand next to him. “Can I bum one?”

“Sure thing, Prom. Here you go.” Noct handed the pack over to the blonde as he fished for a lighter with his other hand. He quickly lit his before lighting Prompto’s. 

“Thanks man,” the blonde exhaled before letting out a thick plume of smoke. Noctis did the same.

“Of course –, ready to go?” 

Prompto nodded, pushing off the wall they leaned against, but before either could leave, the door opened, and a brunette came out, glasses glinting from the sunlight. “Excuse me gentlemen, before you two depart I would like a word.” 

Noct grumbled as he turned and fixed an icy stare at his assigned psychiatrist, it was part of his and Prompto’s probation to see a shrink. They were assigned by the state supposedly, but Noct knew better and it was only a matter of time before the true ‘reason’ showed up. He wasn’t stupid, but it was nice to pretend otherwise. “What’s up specs?”

The man known as specs fixed his glasses and let his green gaze rove over both men before any words came from his mouth. Noctis and Prompto knew they were being studied, the older man gauging them before divulging what he wanted to say. 

“I wanted to start by saying I commend you both for attending the group meetings.” 

“Um –, we like kinda haveta, to y’know stay out of jail.” Prompto stated obviously which made Noct grin and Ignis sigh.

“Well yes, there’s that, but I wanted to suggest moving you from the group consultations to a one-on-one sessions. I think we’ll make greater strides in your treatment that way.”

Noctis rolled his eyes as he took a long drag before exhaling smoke towards his psychiatrist. “It’s not like we really have a choice in the matter Ignis. We can’t refuse and if you think it’s best then we’ll just have to go along with it.” The raven frowned as he leaned against the brick and mortar. 

“Yeah,” Prompto easily agreed as he put the cigarette to his lips.

“I know this isn’t what you two wanted, but I think we’ll make progress if we switch things up. Besides, the only way to waive the jail time is if I give the provable ‘okay’. I want to help you both, not because it’s my job but because I do care.”

“Ignis –, aren’t you supposed to be impartial and objective with your patients?”

“Don’t be cheeky Noct.” The ash-brunette let his gaze narrow. “I’m doing this for the welfare of the two of you.” Ignis looked to his watch, spying the time. “I must go, but I’ll have reception reach out to you soon with your new days and time. If you need me in the meantime please don’t hesitate to call.” With that the psychiatrist disappeared back into the building.

“C’mon Prom let’s get some grub.”

“Okay,” the blonde pushed from the wall and trotted next to his best bud.

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

It was one of those rare nights where Gladio was at the gym afterhours. He had finally began doing his expenses, documenting everything and balancing his books like he should have done hours ago. He sighed as he leaned back in his chair and removed his glasses. He had finally finished, looking at the clock on the far wall he spied it was a little after ten. He wasn’t necessarily ready to go home, but he was unsure what to do with himself. 

_“Do you wanna fuck me for 100₲?”_

It was too much! These words, these seven words which were strung together scarily by a twink trying to sell himself was the worst type of temptation for Gladiolus. He thought himself a good man, one that was strong and could overcome most evils. He ignored anything that wasn’t important, but this prayed on a need of his. It had been a long time since he had met a man so pretty, King was hotter than Loqi his first male lover. 

In his mind he had resigned himself to never being with a man ever again, he had deemed Loqi his first and last for the rest of his life.

Now King was drawing him in and making Gladio reconsider his stance on sleeping with a guy again. Maybe a onetime taste wouldn’t be so bad, just one with no strings attached. He could have a fling and work it out of his system, then he and Coctura would be good. He’d get the itch scratched and his life would get back on track. 

Maybe all he needed to do all this time was fuck one guy and he’d be fixed. It was a dash of spice to his life one that would tie him over for a lifetime.

Sating this one weakness would be enough. It had to be enough!

Then Gladio wouldn’t feel stuck, bogged down with this nagging feeling while dragging his feet on making choices for his life and relationship. He could love and take care of Coctura like before. Go back to living right, hide this secret and take it to his grave. It would be something he would keep close guarded, he didn’t need any other disappointments in his life. He had too many already and he didn’t need to add to the pile.

Well tonight wasn’t the night to go make this happen. He could decide on another night and hopefully King wouldn’t turn him away when he approached. 

Gladio closed down his program and shutdown his computer as he got up. He’d be back at the gym bright and early at 6:am for his first class. Gathering his gym bag, he closed his office behind him and began to lock up. Gladio went out back, going behind his building where his jeep resided. Tossing his bag into the passenger seat, he then climbed into the driver’s. He was thankful he drove for once, it was late, and he didn’t feel like making the trek home on foot.

All he really wanted was a hot meal, a shower, and to get some shut eye. A quiet evening would be good, besides his head was still swimming from all the spreadsheets and numbers with the distraction of one tantalizing stripper.

Gladio laughed at himself before backing out the parking space, making the short journey home.

⚀⚁⚂⚃⚄⚅

Noct stood before the vanity, leaning close as he checked over himself and made sure he looked flawless. His hair was a bird’s nest which was perfect, and his skin glowed in its paleness with hints of natural flush. His eyes sparkled, but he could still see the pin-prick pupils which made his eyes a deeper midnight sapphire. He could still feel the effects of the pills in his system, the high was slowly coming down, but he’d take more later. Once he performed, he’d pop more, but then again, he’d probably had to wait until Prompto had finished his show. His friend went on after him and he had the stash of vicodin. It was protected in the blonde’s locker.

“Hey!” Hands took hold of his bare shoulders as he was yanked from the mirror, Noct gasped as he was surprised by the blonde.

“Whoa! Hey what’s up?” Noct asked.

A catlike grin took hold of the freckled face as Prompto’s chin loomed over Noctis’s shoulder. “Guess who showed up tonight?”

That gave Noct pause, his dark blue eyes darting around the busy and noisy changing room. He leaned closer to the other and spoke lowly. “A _john_?”

“Yeah, but not just any. It’s Gladio, the jacked guy with the muscles.” The freckled stripper drew invisible scars over his face and forehead. “You remember him, right?”

“I do,” Noct smirked. “Hopefully he won’t run away again.”

“I don’t think he will, guess you made quite the impression.” Prompto gave a toothy smile in response. “If you don’t want him, I could take him for myself, maybe have him be my daddy rather than a john.”

The raven shrugged. “I’ll play it by ear and let you know how things go Prom. I’m up in a few, can you get me another dose?”

“Of course buddy, be back in a jiffy.” The blonde winked before bouncing off to go retrieve the vicodin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I no longer have a tumblr or any social media... wonk wonk... Anyway hope you like the new chapter.  
> Things are moving along! Sorry this is so short, it's kind of a transition chapter...
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
